


Hijo de puta

by MadameNoir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Evolution & Backstories, Childhood, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, post ACWNR
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoir/pseuds/MadameNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Donde hay luz tiene que haber sombra, y donde hay sombra tiene que haber luz. No existe el Mal sin el Bien, ni el Bien sin el Mal. El mundo es una amalgama de luces y sombras, como también lo es cada uno de nosotros."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un mundo violento y lleno de contradicciones.

 

―Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es abortar.

Las palabras de su hermano provocaron que Kuchel Ackerman hundiese el rostro en la almohada y se pusiera a llorar en silencio, amargamente. Se hallaba débil, había sufrido tanto durante estos últimos años, había creído que moriría ya sea a manos de un soldado de la Policía Militar, de inanición o por uno de sus desaliñados y violentos clientes del negocio de la prostitución, y él no hallaba cosa mejor que venir a hacerle reproches por haber quedado embarazada. Esto era lo peor que le podía pasar a ella, en opinión de Kenny.

―Mira a tu alrededor. ―Aquel hombre alto, de aspecto amenazador, vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro, observó la humildad de la estancia de una sola habitación que había hecho Kutchel su hogar en la Ciudad Subterránea―. Este no es lugar para que crezca un niño.

Su llanto silencioso no cesó a pesar de ser consciente de que Kenny estaba siendo realista y que era este el mejor consejo que le podía dar ante su patética situación de vida. Ciertamente, él no quería entristecerla. Sin embargo, ella era mujer y, como tal, un hombre como Kenny no podría comprender jamás ciertas cosas; el amor que ya sentía por la vida que estaba creciendo en su vientre la cegaba; no veía que ese futuro ser pudiese causarle más penas; y era mejor ahorrárselas ahora. 

Sintió un peso hundir el colchón relleno de paja de su cama. Kenny se había sentado en el borde con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Tras unos segundos sin moverse ni un ápice, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el colchón, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos. Kuchel se volvió para mirarlo a su vez, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Su cascada de cabellos negros que caía hasta su cintura ejercía un hermoso contraste con el blanquecino color de las viejas sábanas. Su rostro ovalado y pequeño, humedecido por las lágrimas, se dejó mostrar ante su hermano. Kuchel era consciente de que su cara se había redondeado un poco. Seguro que esa _cosita pequeña_ le pedía al cuerpo materno que empezase a engordar. Desde que había alcanzado el sexto mes de embarazo apenas salía de su pequeño apartamento. Tenía veinte años, no superaba siquiera el metro cincuenta y cinco de altura  y nunca había pasado de los cincuenta kilos. Pero, por esas fechas, supuso que había subido de peso. Su vientre abultado ya era notorio bajo las ropas.

Kuchel esperó más recriminaciones por parte de su hermano con idea de hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero no fue así. Kenny quedó en silencio, observándola con aquel par de ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, en tanto que por su cabeza pasaba un sinfín de pensamientos que, por supuesto, Kenny no estaría dispuesto a dar forma con palabras. 

En un instante, su hermano bajó la mirada y, con cierta curiosidad, quedó contemplando por su vientre hinchado, para seguidamente desplazarla hacia su rostro. Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con ayuda de una de las mangas del vestido y siguió aguardando por un desplante, un mal gesto, de Kenny y el hecho de no recibirlo la agobiaba más que la única y previsible contracción de labios y un suspiro condescendiente por parte de este. De ahí a que no se moviera, que permaneciera quieta, rígida y asustada, cosa esta que debía saber que no era un error, un mal. 

¿Debía interpretar Kuchel este embarazo como algo bueno, y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos?, ¿o debía considerarlo algo negativo e inoportuno? Los temores pendían oscuramente sobre su cabeza: era la angustia, cargada de dudas, la que realmente la hacía sentir insegura. Aún no había salido de su asombro; siempre había sido precavida con sus clientes para no quedar embarazada. Se sentía perdida, confusa, y en cierto modo, hasta dividida. Y, evidentemente, era todavía incapaz de afrontar la idea de ser madre.

A pesar de todo ello, no podía evitar sentirse llena de curiosidad y expectante ante aquella pequeña fuente de calor. Fuera lo que fuese, quería ser testigo de lo que le ocurriese a lo que estaba gestándose en su interior. Por supuesto, también sentía miedo. Eso superaba su imaginación porque nunca se había visto a sí misma como madre. Sin embargo, la embargaba una sana curiosidad. No esperaba que Kenny la ayudara cuando tuviera el bebé, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos respondiera como el hermano suyo que era y aceptase su decisión.

Kenny Ackerman volvió a tomar el sombrero entre sus manos. Acarició unos segundos la superficie del mismo, hecha de una tela dura aunque aparentemente suave con la yema de los dedos.

―Imagino que vas a seguir adelante por mucho que yo te diga ―arguyó él―. No vas a ponerle remedio a eso.

_A eso._

―No, no voy a ponerle remedio, ya es demasiado tarde para abortar ―repuso Kuchel un tanto molesta―. Si todo marcha bien, debería nacer entre diciembre y enero.

―Por si acaso, te lo preguntaré otra vez, Kuchel: no tienes ni idea de quién puede ser el padre, ¿verdad?

―Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.  ¿Qué harías si lo supiera?, ¿matarlo?

En respuesta, Kenny soltó un hondo suspiro para luego colocarse el sombrero en la cabeza. Después permaneció unos largos instantes en silencio; él mirando al fondo de la habitación, con la mirada perdida; y ella, mirándolo con la esperanza de entrever tras su impenetrable muralla algún atisbo de comprensión, de afecto por ella y por el futuro bebé.

―Te enviaré dinero lo que queda de año ―dijo al fin―. Prometí ayudarte porque has estado mal de dinero y mantengo mi palabra. Pero a comienzos de año tendrás que buscar cómo apañártelas. Estaré un tiempo en la superficie realizando varios trabajos y no sé cuándo regresaré. Si es que consigo regresar de una sola pieza.

Kuchel asintió, agradecida a sabiendas de qué tipo de trabajos estaría involucrado Kenny. No obstante, esta no era la comprensión que ella buscaba. Kenny estaba cumpliendo su promesa de ayudarla como hermano, pero estaba dejando claro que no iba a apoyarla con el embarazo.

―Kenny... ―Kuchel titubeó dejando caer la mirada―. ¿Te gustaría conocer al bebé cuando regreses?

Su hermano mayor reflexionó durante segundos, como queriendo negarse a darle la respuesta.

―Desde que madre murió y padre nos dejó a nuestra suerte, prácticamente nos hemos criado sin ayuda de nadie. Yo como asesino a sueldo en Mitras y tú malviviendo como prostituta en el subsuelo  ―comenzó a decir Kenny, con cierto resentimiento contenido―. No hemos tenido un modelo paternal que nos sirva de referencia y, a pesar de todo, pretendes traer ese bebé a este jodido mundo. A un mundo violento y lleno de contradicciones.

―Yo le daré amor a este bebé ―afirmó Kuchel.

Kenny rio, condescendiente.

―¡Oh, qué conmovedor! Un niño no se alimenta de amor, Kuchel. Por la miseria en la que vivirá aquí acabará sufriendo. Sufrirá igual que nosotros dos cuando éramos niños.

―Estás haciendo una comparación injusta, Ken ―replicó Kuchel, alzando esta vez más la voz.

―Escúchame bien ―replicó Kenny. La voz de Kenny, monocorde y grave, hizo especial eco en aquella vieja y enmohecida habitación―: desde el momento en que el puto ego nació en este mundo, lo hizo aportando ya una moral individual. Y tú estás actuando bajo tu maldito ego. Es decir, vas a obligar a un niño a vivir una existencia de mierda sólo porque quieres tener a alguien que permanezca a tu lado y te haga compañía.

―¡No es así!, ¡tú no lo entiendes!, ¡no entiendes mi situación! ―Kuchel intervino gritando, dolida por las palabras de Kenny. Sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar con la misma facilidad que en una bonita fuente de algún ostentoso jardín noble. Dejó de señalar con el dedo índice a Kenny y colocó la mano sobre su vientre―. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle la vida a alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada?

―Haz lo que quieras entonces, Kuchel. Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Dicho esto, Kenny se puso en pie y marchó hacia la puerta sin mediar alguna palabra más o contacto visual. Luego, desapareció cerrando con un golpe brusco la avejentada puerta.

 

**◊◊◊**

 

Kuchel no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama, en la que había permanecido prácticamente durante todo el día tras la visita de su hermano. Marchó en dirección al pequeño aparador de madera que tenía y que servía como encimera de cocina, en donde guardaba un escaso número de cacerolas y recipientes de barro baratos. De uno de los recipientes sacó una pistola pequeña, de corto alcance, en la que solo contenía dos balas. La había adquirido gracias a Kenny, en un intento por protegerse en caso de que algún cliente se sobrepasase con ella. Nunca la había usado y pensó que tal vez aquel era el momento más idóneo para hacerlo.

No le apenaba tener que morir, no después de haberle dado vueltas a lo que Kenny le había dicho. Criar a un niño en un lugar como aquel y en las condiciones en las que Kuchel vivía no era lo más certero, sino una auténtica locura, y puede que demasiado egoísta por su parte. Tenía que ceder a la razón y hacer lo que más se ajustaba a una decisión correcta.

Si no había lugar en este mundo para su bebé, tampoco lo había para ella.

En medio de la desesperanza, la muerte no era algo oscuro ni temible. Era algo natural, evidente; igual que el líquido amniótico para el feto que crecía en su vientre. «Estoy haciendo lo correcto», pensó Kuchel. Incluso casi sonrió. ¿Qué podría definirse como correcto en un mundo cruel?

Se metió el cañón en la boca y cerró con fuerza unos ojos ya ahogados por las lágrimas. Sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a sudar y buscó a tientas con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el gatillo. Desde el instante en que Kuchel tocó el gatillo, todo el ruido que la rodeaba desapareció: los ladridos de los perros en la calle, el murmullo de actividad humana en los edificios colindantes y su respiración agitada. Quedó envuelta en una honda calma, como si se hallara en el fondo de unos de esos maravillosos lagos de la superficie.

En ese preciso momento, Kuchel recordó las palabras del ya fallecido jefe del clan Ackerman hablando sobre un dios, uno único y omnipresente, cuando era solo una niña. El jefe del clan oraba con el resto del clan cierto día de otoño, cuando soplaba un viento frío a orillas de unos de esos lagos. Fue entonces cuando se percató que creía en ese mismo dios, descubriendo de pronto este hecho. Como si las plantas de sus pies hubiesen hallado unos cimientos sólidos en el fondo del cieno blando. Era una sensación inexplicable, una revelación imprevisible. Días más tarde, el rey había decidido derogar el tratado de paz tras la ejecución del jefe del clan Ackerman por ser, según su juicio, una amenaza para el bienestar dentro de las paredes. El clan Ackerman volvió a ser perseguido y sus miembros se dispersaron por los diferentes distritos. Por los azares caprichosos del destino, Kuchel acabó en el subsuelo. Meses antes de su embarazo, había vuelto a dar con Kenny en el subsuelo, quien se dedicaba a la trata con las mafias y a asesinatos a sueldo; era un mercenario. Se enteró por él que su padre había fallecido, llevándose los secretos del clan a la tumba. Del resto de personas pertenecientes al clan, Kuchel nunca más tuvo noticia alguna.

Por ese entonces, siendo perseguida y delegada a las profundidades del infierno, la Ciudad Subterránea, Kuchel comenzó a odiar a esa supuesta divinidad. Más aún, al igual que Kenny, Kuchel odió profundamente a los Reiss por dejarla reducida a la decadencia y a la miseria. Durante mucho tiempo, para Kuchel, esa gente y su fe eran homónimos de Dios; odiar a los Reiss era odiar a Dios. En nombre de Dios y, por ende, de la familia Reiss, le había sido arrebatada la libertad. Su corazón quedó aprisionado, cargando la más pesada de las cadenas: ejercer la prostitución para poder sobrevivir. Vender su cuerpo como si un mero objeto se tratase, dominado por la pestilente lujuria inherente en la peor calaña de hombres del subsuelo.

«Si Dios existiera, mi vida y la de otros estaría repleta de luz», pensaba Kuchel a menudo. «Habría podido tener bellos recuerdos de una infancia normal y corriente, sin el tormento de la cólera  y el miedo constantes. Y mi vida sería mucho más positiva, más reconfortante.»

A pesar de todo, mientras sostenía la pistola con el cañón metido en la boca y a punto de disparar, Kuchel no podía evitar reconocer que en el fondo de su corazón, creía en Dios. Como cuando de manera mecánica se ponía a rezar, cuando enlazaba las palmas de sus manos, realizando un acto de fe, por más que no fuera consciente de ello. La sensación de profunda calma que la inundaba en aquellos instantes era la misma: una sensación que la calaba hasta el tuétano y de la que no podía deshacerse mediante otras emociones ni con la lógica. Un _click_ que se activaba desde su interior y que traía consigo una intensa sensación frugal de su propia noción de existencia. El rencor y la rabia almacenados durante años tampoco lograban apagarla.

«Pero este no es _su_ Dios; ni el de los Reiss, ni el de los Ackerman, es _mi_ Dios. Lo he aprendido porque he sacrificado mi vida, porque este Dios me ha lacerado la carne y desgarrado el alma. Dios me ha despojado de mi tiempo, de mi juventud, de mis ilusiones y recuerdos. No es un Dios con forma, no tiene que ver con esos muros, ni con los titanes, ni siquiera con nosotros mismos. No viste de blanco ni luce largas barbas. No tiene doctrina, ni libro sagrado o preceptos. _Dios_ , _mi_ _Dios_ , no recompensa ni castiga. No concede ni arrebata. No ha dispuesto un Cielo al que ascender o un Infierno al que caer condenado. Dios simplemente está ahí, sea el fin o no.»

En ocasiones, Kuchel recordaba las palabras que el líder había pronunciado poco antes de morir. Jamás olvidó su profunda voz de barítono haciendo eco en el aire, con Kenny sentado al lado de ella, escuchando atentamente, con la mirada perdida y del todo absorto. El líder había dicho al clan:

«Donde hay luz tiene que haber sombra, y donde hay sombra tiene que haber luz. No existe el Mal sin el Bien, ni el Bien sin el Mal. El mundo es una amalgama de luces y sombras, como también lo es cada uno de nosotros.»

Con todo, al final Kuchel no presionó el gatillo. En el último segundo aflojó el índice y se sacó el cañón de la boca, esta vez sin temblar y sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Entonces respiró hondamente; se llenó los pulmones de aire y luego lo expulsó poco a poco, como quien emerge de las profundidades. Parecía querer renovar todo el aire contenido en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Bajó el arma y entreabrió los ojos. El vacío que la rodeaba, aquella calma en la que había quedado sumida, se desvaneció y, de golpe, como si hubieran quitado un tapón, volvieron todos los ruidos. Cuando Kuchel fue del todo consciente, la determinación de suicidarse había desaparecido de su interior. Bajó el martillo percutor del arma, puso el seguro y la guardó en el mismo recipiente de barro.

Ahora estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Sólo sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, debía proteger esa _cosita_ _pequeña_ que había en su interior y, para ello, necesitaba creer en Dios. O reconocer que creía en Él.

En aquel instante, la _cosita pequeña_ comenzó a moverse. Quería emanciparse de aquella tibia oscuridad y por eso daba patadas a las paredes del útero.

Ansiaba luz y libertad.

 

* * *

 

 

¡Saludos! He aquí mi primer trabajo en el fandom de Attack on Titan. Por supuesto, será un fic Eruri porque tengo una especial debilidad por estos dos viejos enamorados, así que si no te gusta el pairing tal vez deberías de dejar de seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, no será un Eruri céntrico; quiero centrarme en los aspectos de la historia, sobre todo en la vida de la madre de Levi y cómo permanece en la memoria de su hijo a lo largo de los años, destacando sus primeros años en la Legión de Exploración. Intento en todo momento seguir fielmente el canon, por lo que si hay algún tipo de fallo argumental (también incluyo gramatical, de expresión, etcétera), estaría más que encantada de saberlo y corregirlo sin problema. 

Las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, pero espero acabar el fic antes de finalizar el verano (y si el capítulo 84 del manga no consigue matarme en un par de semanas xD).

 

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :D

 


	2. Totentanz

 

Comenzó el inicio del otoño del año 827 en Mitras, la capital, erigida tras los muros de Sina. Era un septiembre azul teñido de oros violentos. Era la época de la siega en los campos propiedad de los nobles, apartados de los núcleos poblacionales de los distritos. Mientras que en la zona norte ya se apresuraban los habitantes al uso de prendas ligeras de abrigo, en las regiones del sur —sobre todo, el distrito de Shiganshina— aún era época de baños en el río y de encuentros bajo un cielo estrellado. Los últimos hálitos del verano parecían no querer extinguirse allí. Todavía faltaban dieciocho años para que estallara la gran catástrofe; el día en que la Humanidad volvió a recordar la situación en la que vivía y la verdadera amenaza que suponía los titanes.

Dieciocho años de que el caos explotase, existía alguien que ya auguraba silenciosamente este hecho: en que tarde o temprano aquello ocurriría, y de manera inevitable. Momento en que acabaría la aparente sensación de seguridad y despreocupación dentro de los muros.

Este _alguien_ no era un sabio de renombre, un visionario, un religioso, un humanista o un científico. Ni siquiera dicha persona había alcanzado la edad adulta.

Este _alguien_ era un niño de diez años.  

Y, con esa edad, en una de esas tardes de finales del mes de septiembre, en Mitras, asistió al entierro de su padre; el único miembro de la familia que tenía. Escoltado por dos soldados de la Policía Militar, y sin nadie quien pudiera hacerse cargo de él, el niño regresó a su hogar tras el entierro. Por ordenanza judicial, debía recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y abandonarla para siempre. Al ser menor de edad, no podía exigir ni ampararse a los derechos de herencia, por lo que el pequeño apartamento de su padre pasaba a manos del gobierno. Se había convertido en un niño huérfano más, como los tantos que poblaban cada rincón de los diferentes distritos y del subsuelo.

Había una causa mayor por la que le eran expropiados los bienes materiales de su progenitor. Dicha causa también la sabía el niño en silencio. Su padre, que se había dedicado a la labor de profesor durante toda una década, había sido condenado por traición al divulgar información prohibida y desleal a la Corona. En pocas palabras, había sido sentenciado por ser un traidor. El niño sabía con certeza que su padre no había muerto debido a un _accidente_ : su padre seguramente fue torturado y ejecutado por soldados semejantes a los que ahora abrían la puerta de su propio hogar. Con todo ello, el Gobierno había expropiado todos los bienes de su padre y a él lo dejaban reducido a un simple niño huérfano que debía pasar tres años de su vida en un miserable orfanato, cuyas condiciones de vida no eran mucho mejores que las vividas por los habitantes del subsuelo o la de cualquier campesino ajeno a la voluptuosa vida burguesa de Mitras.

Los militares le permitieron entrar primero tras abrir la puerta. El niño vestía sobrias y oscuras ropas. Aparte de su padre, no tenía familiares ni allegados que pudieran hacerse cargo de él, al menos, por tres años. Erwin ya había tomado la decisión de alistarse al ejército en cuanto alcanzase la edad de trece años, que era la edad mínima exigida.

Respiró con nostalgia el olor a naftalina que llegaba desde el salón a causa de la madera carbonizada de la chimenea. El pasillo que llevaba al salón estaba abarrotado de bultos de libros, de mesillas auxiliares también repletas de estos. Mientras que uno de los soldados se quedó allí revolviéndolo todo en busca de algo en particular y que el pequeño desconocía, el otro soldado lo siguió hasta su habitación.

—Ey, chico, mueve el culo y recoge tus cosas rápido —le exigió el soldado, llamando su atención: un hombre entrado en la treintena, de altura estimable, cabellos oscuros revueltos. En este destacaba un estado físico de dejadez, destacando la visible curva de una barriga cervecera cebada diariamente a base de carne. Un privilegio que pocos tenían en aquel mundo—. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

Nada más se hubo vuelto para mirar al soldado, este quedó impresionado por la intensidad del azul color del cielo de aquellos grandes ojos. Mostraban una templanza impropia para un chiquillo de su edad, incluso, para un ser humano de cualquier edad.

—Me llamo Erwin —respondió serenamente, aún con un tono de voz del todo infantil, moldeado y expresivo.

Definitivamente, Erwin era una especie de _niño adulto_ ; demasiado pequeño para ser considerado un adulto, pero demasiado adulto para ser meramente un niño. Se volvió sin decir nada más para hacer lo que el soldado le pedía. Sus cabellos rubios meticulosamente peinados como lo haría un hombre adulto de bien, eran reflejados por el sol del atardecer que entraba por la ventana. Tenían una tonalidad más oscura ante este hecho aunque seguían describiéndose igual de brillantes, como el oro fundido o la trémula luz emitida por una vela.

En pocos minutos, Erwin llenó a medias una maleta de mano con algo de ropa, otro par de zapatos, calcetines y calzoncillos, un libro, algunos lápices y un cuadernillo de dibujo. Y, todo ello, bajo la atenta mirada del soldado, quien había encendido un cigarrillo. De su escritorio abrió su _rariora_ , una especie de cajita de madera cuyas dimensiones eran semejantes a las de una de música en donde se guardan objetos raros —como minerales, flores y hojas secas, y demás objetos de pequeño tamaño—, sacó un sobre doblado por la mitad. En un principio, permaneció indeciso en si debía tomarlo. «¿Me lo llevo o lo dejo?», se preguntó para sus adentros. Se decantó finalmente por llevárselo. Dobló el sobre en otro pliegue de modo que adquirió la forma de un folleto bastante abultado.

Erwin intentó guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero el soldado no se lo permitió.

—Dame eso ahora mismo. —Tiró el cigarrillo, lo pisó descuidadamente y forcejeó con el niño que, incapaz de competir en fuerzas, acabo cediendo y entregándole el sobre—.  Veamos qué es, Erwin.

El soldado abrió el sobre del que sacó un par de billetes y un viejo papel que parecía antiguo por lo amarillento y arrugado que estaba. Desdobló el papel y en este se hallaba impreso un conjunto de líneas y símbolos.

—¿Qué diablos es esto, eh? —inquirió el soldado.

—Es una partitura.

—¿Una _parti_ -...?, ¿cómo?

—Partitura —repitió Erwin más lento esta vez, incidiendo en la entonación de cada sílaba—. Es un texto escrito en nomenclatura musical, es decir, una melodía impresa que sirve de lectura para el músico cuando ejecuta su instrumento. En este caso en concreto, es una partitura para piano.

—Ya veo... —Recordó el piano vertical de pared que había visto colocado en un rincón del salón.

El soldado se sintió avergonzado ante su desconocimiento y, más que nada, al ser consciente de que ese niño era más inteligente que él. Hecho que no lo sorprendió al ser un mocoso criado en Mitras. De ese tipo de niño empollón que usa palabras complejas y rimbombantes porque las ha escuchado decir en boca de un adulto, en un intento de comportarse también como tal. Y nada tenía que ver este niño, taimado y altivo, con él: un hombre que había pasado su humilde niñez pegándose con otros niños y correteando por las calles del distrito de Trost.

—Esos son mis ahorros y la partitura fue el regalo que recibí de mi difunto padre en mi último cumpleaños —se sinceró Erwin, y luego llevó una mano hacia el hombre. A pesar de su emotivo acto, sus penetrantes ojos azules seguían siendo dos frías lascas de hielo carente de emociones que miraban directamente y sin recelo a los del otro hombre—. Por favor, deje que me los lleve conmigo.

—El dinero tendré que requisarlo de todos modos. Al lugar al que vas a ir no lo necesitarás. Además, la partitura no tiene el sello de aprobación legislativo, por lo que asumo que es material prohibido. ¿Me equivoco?

Erwin mantuvo la mirada con firmeza y sin bajar la mano, pero hubo un pequeño cambio delator en su rostro: había apretado los ovalados labios, dibujando con ellos una línea muy fina y blanca. Quedó contenido aunque sin decir palabra alguna. Por un instante, el soldado sintió punzadas de lástima por el devenir funesto de aquel chiquillo. Un niño refinado e inteligente como él sería una presa fácil para las salvajes fieras de su misma edad que vivían en uno de los tantos orfanatos que se dispersaban por los diferentes puntos del territorio intramuros. Dedujo que acabaría muriendo en un plazo de semanas, tal vez días.

Los pocos orfanatos existentes eran lugares terribles donde los niños eran vejados y maltratados. Estos orfanatos eran llevados bajo jurisdicción política y subvencionados por nobles de religión wallista así como familias burguesas puesto que eran quienes contaban con un mayor patrimonio económico. Impartían una férrea educación carente de derechos, por lo que eran descritos como lugares donde predominaban la severidad y el castigo. Había seis orfanatos en total; tres para niños y tres para niñas. En ellos albergaban niños de padres detenidos o condenados ante la justicia —como el caso de Erwin—, niños penalizados por crímenes de menor rango, hurtos especialmente, y niños abandonados que eran atrapados en las calles en motivo de disminuir futuros perfiles criminales. En cuanto a los niños de la Ciudad Subterránea... Ni siquiera en los orfanatos eran admitidos. Los niños del subsuelo malvivían bajo tierra y bajo tierra debían quedar, según opinaban los pertenecientes a las altas esferas políticas de Mitras. Cuando cumplían los trece años, los niños abandonaban el orfanato y debían escoger un oficio: ser campesino o trabajador de algún gremio, o bien, ser militar.

El brazo alzado de Erwin se mantuvo firme: con la palma de la mano extendida hacia arriba en gesto de reclamación de lo que le pertenecía. Finalmente, el soldado profirió un hondo suspiro, guardó todo, dinero y partitura, en el sobre y se lo entregó.

—Guárdalo bien, ¿me has oído? —añadió el soldado—. Si algún otro policía militar o supervisor del orfanato te ve con esto, piensa que ellos no tendrán la misma indulgencia que he tenido contigo.

Erwin asintió agradecido. Hizo caso al hombre, guardándolo esta vez bajo la camisa blanca a botones. Justamente sobre el corazón. El soldado se ofreció a llevarle la maleta y Erwin aceptó. Siguió al adulto por el pasillo, regresando enseguida al salón.

Inconscientemente, se acercó al piano viejo, de tercera o cuarta mano de usado; sin embargo, en opinión del pequeño, había sido un regalo sublime. Se sentó en la butaca frente al piano y puso sus pequeños y regordetes dedos en posición sobre las teclas, siendo observado con cierta sorpresa por el soldado que lo había acompañado mientras que el otro seguía rebuscando entre los libros de la estantería. Erwin sabía que allí o en cualquier otra parte no hallaría nada. Volvió la mirada unos breves segundos hacia el primero y luego la regresó al piano. El soldado captó la indirecta y supo inmediatamente que el chico le estaba obsequiando con una melodía, la misma melodía que le había permitido quedarse en forma de partitura, en gesto de gratitud al haber tenido benevolencia con él. No le sorprendía que el chico se la supiera de memoria. Erwin tocó aquella partitura memorizada y que estaba guardando celosamente contra su pecho. La melodía despertó la atención del policía militar compañero del otro, quien dejó de rebuscar para mirar, con gesto ceñudo, hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel hermoso sonido. Escuchar un piano no era común en aquellos tiempos, así que permanecieron en silencio, prestando atención, con curiosidad.

La melodía resonó en las paredes de la estancia; era hermosa aunque melancólica en matices. La novel experiencia del niño hizo que se equivocara varias veces, ralentizando y repitiendo los compases erróneos o tocados a destiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban ante la fachada del edificio. Erwin pudo discernir de entre las tantas ventanas a un niño con gesto triste que, en cuanto establecieron contacto visual, se despidió de él agitando levemente la mano. A sabiendas de la situación, Erwin optó que lo mejor para él era no corresponderle con otro saludo de despedida. Los soldados se dieron cuenta del estatismo de Erwin y su atención puesta en algún punto elevado del edificio. Cuando estos miraron ya el niño se había agachado para no dejarse ver. En cuanto a Erwin, recompuso su postura y entró en una vieja calesa llevada por un anciano y tirada por un solo caballo. Esta lo llevaría al orfanato.

—Que tengas suerte, chico. —El soldado benevolente se despidió de él no sin antes dejarle la maleta en el asiento contiguo. Cerró la puerta y avisó al cochero para que iniciara el viaje.

Desde la ventana de cristal, Erwin observó su hogar alejarse poco a poco. Mientras, en su mente se agolpaban numerosos recuerdos y sensaciones vividas con su padre en su hogar. Recordó hechos, días, lugares, juegos, miradas, conversaciones, nombres. Sobre todo nombres.

«Reiss.»

Era un nombre.

«Ackerman.»

Fue otro.

Había más nombres aparte de estos. Erwin los memorizó repitiéndoles mentalmente en su memoria.

«Erwin, las guerras sólo son lícitas si su fin es liberar a un pueblo de la opresión a la que está sometido», le había explicado su padre aquella noche cuando se lo contó _todo_.       

Cuando perdió el edificio de vista, Erwin corrió la cortinilla y se permitió la oportunidad de deshacerse de la máscara de impasividad y dureza que se prometió llevar de ahora en adelante, dejando que fluyeran, en llanto silencioso, las primeras lágrimas que había contenido estoicamente durante todo el día y permitiendo que empañaran su rostro.

Erwin sacó el sobre de su camisa y tomó la partitura que permaneció aferrada a su mano derecha, contra su agitado y convulso pecho, durante todo el camino.

Erwin no regresó al lugar transcurridos dieciséis años. En dicha ocasión, acompañado por un hombre de casi su misma edad; salvaje atractivo, corta estatura aunque musculosa complexión, mirada severa de ojos grises, en los que parecen librarse terribles tormentas, y tupidos aunque suaves cabellos negros. Ambos estaban uniformados con la vestimenta militar de la Legión de Exploración.

Y Erwin sin imaginarse aún que, quien le acompañaba, estaba vinculado a uno de los nombres que tanto se esforzó por memorizar, dieciséis años antes, en aquel mismo lugar.

 

**◊◊◊**

 

Justo al día siguiente y no muy lejos del que había sido el hogar de Erwin, solo que por debajo de la superficie, en la Ciudad Subterránea, había un infante de seis años sentado justamente en el lugar donde se proyectaba la luz en uno de los tantos halos que se filtraban por entre resquicios y grietas de la bóveda de roca natural que cubría la Ciudad Subterránea. Aunque este hecho confirmaba el deterioro lento aunque plausible de la estabilidad de la bóveda, proporcionaba a los habitantes ser conscientes del paso del tiempo, de la distinción entre el día y la noche.

Este halo de luz le daba de lleno en la cara, con la cabeza elevada del todo hacia lo alto. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, olvidándose por completo de lo que había a su alrededor. El calor de la luz picó en sus pestañas hechas como de encaje negro. La sensación percibida estaba siendo agradable. Permitió que dicha luz dorada lo envolviera en un abrazo confortable. Luego, alzó los brazos del mismo modo que un árbol que extiende sus ramas levantándolas hacia lo alto del cielo.

En su corta vida no había visto un árbol y, por mucho que su madre Kuchel se lo describiera detalladamente, le era difícil comprender y dar forma en su mente a todas y cada una de las maravillas que había en el mundo exterior. Árboles, ríos, lagos, nubes, bosques y, sobre todo, aquellas enormes murallas. Pensaba mucho sobre el mundo exterior y se imaginaba cómo podría ser. Dejaba su mente vagar y alzarse junto aquella luz proveniente de ese mismo mundo exterior al que se le había negado la entrada. Aún a esa tierna edad desconocía los motivos por los cuales lo mantenían viviendo allí, junto a su madre, así como el resto de habitantes del subsuelo.

—¡Mami! —llamó varias veces esperando contestación. Dejó caer finalmente los brazos, cogió más aire en sus pulmones y chilló—: ¡Mami!

—¡¿Qué?!

La respuesta llegó desde la puerta de la vivienda. Tanto el niño como su madre vivían en una pequeña casita con azotea, de solo una planta, como las típicas del subsuelo. Justo en ese instante salía su madre arrastrando e intentando hacer pasar un espejo con marco de madera que no cabía horizontalmente por la puerta. Medía algo menos de metro y medio, tanto de alto como de ancho.

—Mami, ¡me aburro mucho! ¡Quiero moverme!

—No, Levi. Quédate ahí un poquito más. —Escuchó a Kuchel con la voz forzada ya que seguía haciendo fuerzas para sacar el marco colocándolo esta vez de perfil y en vertical—. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre eso?

El niño rodeó los ojos a la par que encogía los hombros. Sus cabellos se dividían en divertidos mechones que alcanzaban a rozar sus pequeños y huesudos hombros. Estos eran de un color netamente oscuro que, al ser alumbrados por la luz, les eran otorgados reflejos blanquecinos. Observó a su madre durante unos instantes. Luego, sonrió con una boca a la que ya le faltaban algunos dientes de leche.

—Sí que lo recuerdo: Es bueno tomar luz porque es _salidable_.  

—Querrás decir saludable —lo corrigió cariñosamente—. ¡Ya está! Por fin he podido sacar este dichoso espejo.

—¿Lo vas a vender?

Kuchel respondió con un sí tajante.

—Debemos conseguir ahorrar algo de dinero —añadió luego, según se acercaba a Levi y se sentaba justamente a su lado, recibiendo también la caricia del rayo de luz sobre su cuerpo.

—Pero si lo vendes, ya no tendremos espejo.

—Compraremos un espejo de mano. Así podremos usarlo en la cama o en donde queramos, ¿no te parece una buena idea? —Tomó el brazo delgado y pequeño de su retoño, el más próximo a ella; el izquierdo—. Ya se te han borrado los dibujos que te hice con henna. Te prometo que esta noche te pintaré unos dibujos más bonitos. ¿En dónde te gustaría tenerlos? ¿Aquí, en el dorso de la mano? ¿O aquí, en el brazo?

Levi señaló con el pequeñito dedo índice de su mano derecha el dorso de la otra. Kuchel sonrió con dulzura no sin antes plantarle un sonoro beso justamente en la parte señalada. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Levi se parecía tanto a ella. Físicamente era clavado a Kuchel cuando era una niña. Se alegraba notablemente cuando observaba que en su hijo no había rasgos que no fuesen los de ella. Incluso, Levi había adoptado algunos gestos suyos: como poner los ojos —entrecerrarlos y fruncir el ceño— cuando escuchaba o veía algo que lo disgustaba; exhalar un gruñido de desidia cuando se frustraba —¡ _Tch_!—, o elaborar la misma risa ruidosa.

—Bien, pero ahora iré al mercado, ¿me compañas?

—¡Sí!

A pesar de estas ínfimas impresiones de luz natural, las calles de la Ciudad Subterránea estaban iluminadas por antorchas; la oscuridad seguía siendo predominante en aquel lugar, incluso cuando en la superficie, el sol se alzaba glorioso en el cenit. A aquella hora del día, un importante número de ciudadanos del subsuelo caminaban en dirección al mercado, situado en la plaza principal, en el centro de una ciudad cuyo plano era irregular; compuesto por tortuosas calles estrechas y casas sin tejado hechas de bloques de argamasa y barro. El mercado era el único momento de ocio en conjunto que gozaban los habitantes del subsuelo. Los puestos ofrecían mercancía traída del exterior: frutas y verduras pasadas, que habían sido retiradas de los mercados de Mitras; puestos cárnicos, cuyas piezas daban un aspecto no menos desalentador; zonas de compra y venta de objetos y utensilios; puestos de ropa y baratijas... Una amalgama estrafalaria que daba vida al subsuelo. 

El mercado no se manifestaba como una reunión grata y amena en la mayoría de los casos, los habitantes se reunían en el mercado sin más largo común que la propia miseria, maldiciendo unos de otros, insultándose a regañadientes y con tirria por competir, por hacerse con algo ante la escasez de objetos y alimentos, riñendo muchas veces a codazos y algunas con tierra y todo, revueltas en los que, tras escupirse, rabiosos, podían llegar incluso a las manos... y al uso de armas punzantes.

Anexos al mercado, que ocupaba prácticamente la parte central de la plaza, se abrían alrededor otro tipo de puestos ambulantes: pequeñas cantinas que ofrecían comida y bebida por un módico precio, librerías que vendían libros terriblemente usados, papel y tinta pasados, barberías (que se comportaban también como dentistas, peluqueros e, incluso, centros de cirugía), sastrerías y zapaterías ambulantes.

De entre la muchedumbre, en la que abundaban rostros cansados y empalidecidos, desgastados por el infortunio, paseaban madre e hijo, ejemplo de aquellas pocas personas residentes bajo tierra en la que pervivía un latente sentido de la alegría. Según se acercaban se hacía cada vez más notorio el sonido pegadizo de la música folclórica; tambores, siringas, flautas y gaitas resonaban en el espacio del subsuelo creando un eco tan audible que incluso podía ser escuchado por los habitantes de Mitras, que eran juzgados por la mayoría como sonidos _salvajes_ , rítmicos y delirantes; como salidos del infierno.

Los tambores marcaban el _tempo_ , sonando con estridencia con cada golpe, como si estuvieran imitando el sonido estrepitoso de unos pasos gigantes, y acompañados en todo momento por los instrumentos de viento.

—¡ _Totentanz_! —clamó entusiasmado Levi, al reconocer enseguida la melodía.

  _Totentanz_.

También conocida como la _Danza de la Muerte o Danza Macabra_. Se bailaba a modo de  _saltarello:_  un tipo de música folclórica muy rítmica y con un _tempo_ ágil y rápido, hecho para ser bailable. _Totentanz_ era una melodía con profundas raíces históricas: recordaba los tiempos en los que la Humanidad huyó de los titanes para protegerse tras los tres muros: María, Rose y Sina. De hecho, eran los golpes de los tambores los que interpretaban las pisadas de aquellos terribles seres.

El _Totentanz_ se bailaba saltando al ritmo de los tambores, haciendo retumbar más aún el suelo y, por lo tanto, crear mayor estrépito en aquella enorme caverna, perceptible incluso en la superficie. Para los del subsuelo, este baile era una forma de mofarse de los temores de los ciudadanos de la superficie. Al fin y al cabo, era la Ciudad Subterránea el único lugar en donde un titán jamás pondría el pie. En el subsuelo se temía a algo mucho más mortífero y amenazador que un titán, y que no era otra cosa sino el _hambre_.

Cuando llegaron al mercado atestado de gente, observaron la banda de músicos colocados en una parte más apartada de la plaza, con casi una centena de personas bailando alrededor. Junto a la música era audible la mezcolanza de voces y ruidos; risas, charlas, discusiones y los gritos de los mercaderes acerca de las ofertas que ofrecían para atraer a los clientes.

—Levi agárrame de la falda y no te sueltes por nada del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Kuchel al pequeño con temor a que se perdiera. Por muy grande que fuera la comunidad del subsuelo, ella no confiaba en nadie.

Levi hizo caso y se aferró enseguida al vestido de algodón, de color azul claro, de su madre. Su favorito por lo suave que era y porque ella le había dicho que ese era el color del cielo durante el día. Levi pensaba que no había un color más bonito que el color azul.

Caminó bien pegado a su madre, quien aún cargaba con dificultades el marco con espejo, sorteando empujones entre lo agolpada que estaba la gente entre los diferentes puestos del mercado. Kuchel se aproximó a uno de los puestos y negoció con el mercader. Después de un intercambio de precios, acordaron uno y el mercader se quedó con el espejo, entregando a Kuchel un saquito lleno de monedas de oro. Kuchel lo guardó rápidamente en el escote, bajo el sujetador. Con las manos desprovistas ya de la carga del espejo, cogió a Levi y lo cargó en brazos. Desde esta altura, Levi no tendría que ver decenas y decenas de pares de piernas a su alrededor. Ahora podía observar los rostros del gentío, los objetos que se vendían en las mesas de los diferentes puestos, incluso, observaba cómo muchos hombres miraban a Kuchel, atraídos por la llamativa belleza de su madre, igual que perros hambrientos. A Levi no le agradaban en absoluto esos sucios y malolientes hombres del subsuelo.

En uno de los puestos, Levi vio lo que estaban buscando:

—¡Mami!, ¡mira allí! —Levi zarandeó un poco para que su madre frenase el paso y mirase hacia donde apuntaba con el dedo.

Kuchel miró en dicha dirección y vio un bonito espejo de mano pequeño, con el marco en madera con decoraciones florales talladas. Se acercó y lo tomó con cuidado, siendo vigilada por el dueño del puesto quien ya estaba familiarizado con los hurtos.

—Es realmente bonito, Levi. —Lo alzó e hizo que la cara de ambos quedase enmarcada en el reflejo del espejo, como si un hermoso retrato de ellos se tratara.

Kuchel compró el espejo tras otro regateo de precios con el comerciante, quien se lo dejó a un buen precio. El espejo fue envuelto en papel viejo de periódico y entregado a sus nuevos dueños. Seguidamente, Kuchel pasó por puestos de alimentos. Compró verduras y algo de queso. También se hizo con varias piezas de fruta para Levi; tres manzanas y dos peras. La fruta era prácticamente un lujo en el subsuelo, alcanzando un precio mucho más elevado que la carne; no obstante, Kuchel sabía que un niño necesitaba comer de todo y que estaba bien pagado si ayudaba a contribuir positivamente en la salud de Levi.

Estuvieron paseando por el mercado durante un buen rato. Luego, Kuchel se acercó a una de las cantinas en las que servían comida y compró un _bretzel_ recién hecho para Levi. Se sentaron en una zona más apartada y tranquila; en un banco de piedra desocupado. Desde allí podían contemplar el ajetreado ambiente del mercado.

De pronto, Kuchel sintió un trozo de _bretzel_ justamente colocado sobre su boca.

—Come. —Esas fueron las palabras de su hijo, quien le había ofrecido mitad de aquel pan salado. Kutchel sonrió para sus adentros, admiraba el sentido de la bondad contenido en un cuerpo tan pequeñito e infantil.

Kuchel pensó en negarle el ofrecimiento para que Levi que se lo comiera todo, pero sopesó que el niño podría molestarse. Así que aceptó y los dos comieron juntos mientras hablaban entre risas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Levi estaba absorto mirando a unos niños jugar al _pilla pilla_ a lo lejos pensando que quería tener un amigo también. Escuchó de pronto a su madre toser sonoramente y repetidas veces. Cuando extrañeza la miró: Kuchel tenía las manos sobre la boca e inclinada hacia delante. Luego quitó las manos de la boca y quedó mirando con los ojos del todo abiertos, aterrada, a la palma de sus manos. Levi observó cómo Kuchel no se movía, no hacía ningún ruido. Como si hubiera quedado congelada.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien, mami?

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. —Kuchel reaccionó entonces según se llevaba las palmas de ambas manos para sí como queriéndolas esconder de Levi—. ¿Podrías darme un trozo de ese periódico, cielo?

Levi dijo que sí asintiendo con la cabeza y le entregó un pedazo de periódico que arrancó del que envolvía el espejo de mano recién comprado. Kuchel se limpió el interior de las manos con él e hizo una pelota la cual tiró lejos. Observó a su hijo y, tras uno segundos envuelta en una reflexión profunda, elaboró una sonrisa.

—Me siento un poco cansada, eso es todo. ¿Qué te parece si nos marchamos ya y volvemos a casa?

Caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, hasta llegar a su hogar. Kuchel había marchado despacio. Ella se mordía los labios sin decir nada. Levi se había limitado a mirarla de vez en cuando, con la preocupación pintada en la mirada. 

 

**◊◊◊**

 

 

Aquel mismo día, en la superficie, Erwin era presentado a los supervisores en el comedor del orfanato, a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando los niños lo vieron sus primeros pensamientos fueron muy semejantes: qué diablos hacía un niño que parecía provenir de una familia noble en un orfanato _de mierda_ como aquel.

Erwin se mantuvo, acompañado por varios hombres ataviados con la típica vestimenta del Culto: una túnica larga de color negro, decorada en torno al cuello con joyas que simbolizaban a las Tres Diosas. Erwin estaba tranquilo mientras que era observado atentamente por el resto de niños repartidos por las mesas del comedor: su piel era tan blanca como la leche fresca. No la tenía castigada por trabajar al sol y tampoco tenía ni una sola cicatriz. Tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y ordenado, limpio, el cual había sido recientemente bien cortado. Entre bromas, los niños decían por lo bajo que seguramente aquel chico no sabía lo que eran los piojos. Erwin llevaba una camisa blanca a botones limpia, con pantalones cortos color de la canela, un chaleco, y una pequeña chaqueta de un color terroso más apagado. Sus piernas eran largas, pálidas y esbeltas. Calzaba zapatos marrones simples, pero bien pulidos. Los calcetines eran blancos y también muy limpios; sin una sola mancha. Sus grandes ojos azules parecían distantes, no miraban a ningún niño en concreto, sino a algún punto desconocido situado al fondo de la amplia estancia. Muchos niños asumieron, con curiosidad, que no tendría más de diez años de edad.

Los supervisores del orfanato, todos ellos pertenecientes al Culto Wallista, estaban muy interesados en la actitud respetuosa, culta y madura de Erwin. Estos revoloteaban a su alrededor como buitres hambrientos en un intento de someterlo muy pronto a su doctrina. Un niño como él en el Culto podría traer grandes beneficios cuando llegase a la edad adulta, y tan solo por el hecho de su mera presencia.

Uno de los chicos allí sentados, llamado Mike Zacharius, miró al chico rubio de nuevo y tomó otra profunda inhalación por la nariz esperando hallar el mínimo rastro de su olor. Al no percibir ningún tipo de olor nuevo que inundara sus fosas nasales, quedó noqueado de la sorpresa. Nunca antes le había pasado algo igual. No conocía a nadie que no oliera a nada en absoluto.

Aquel niño era especialmente extraño.

A diferencia de los intereses doctrinarios que tenían aquellos hombres wallistas supervisores para con el niño nuevo, el vicepresidente Holbein estaba mirando al niño con otros ojos, unos particularmente sucios. Mike fue consciente de ello. Cada niño del orfanato conocía esa mirada y lo que esta significaba. El niño nuevo no iba a durar un mes. Ninguno de los _favoritos_ del señor Holbein había durado más tiempo. Los niños sabían que Holbein era un hombre abusivo que tendía a romper sus juguetes favoritos. Las muertes de estos niños nunca se sacaban a la luz; la prensa y los políticos de Mitras desconocían estos hechos. Normalmente las muertes eran constatadas a causa de una enfermedad o un accidente. Incluso, el resto de los supervisores no sabía de los gustos macabros del señor Holbein. Si algún niño se atrevía a hablar más de lo necesario, no tardaría en desaparecer al día siguiente en sospechosas circunstancias. Y más cuando nadie echaba de menos a un niño abandonado.

Mike tenía doce años. Él no se describía a sí mismo como un niño particularmente hermoso. Su cabello era demasiado oscuro para ser del todo rubio. El fleco le cubría prácticamente sus ojos, que eran pequeños y de una tonalidad que iba entre el marrón y el verde. Tenía una nariz pronunciada, aguileña, y sus cejas eran delgadas y muy anguladas. Mike sonrió, el chico nuevo tenía unas cejas rubias muy pobladas; en sí mismas resultaban feas, pero que en conjunto con el rostro, le daban cierto aire divertido e ingenuo. En cuanto al físico, Mike era alto para su edad, casi el metro setenta de altura, y de aspecto desgarbado por la mala nutrición ofrecida en el orfanato. Además iban siendo cada vez más notorios los primeros despuntes de un físico adolescente.

Mike no era feo, pero asumía que no era una belleza tampoco. No había una sola característica linda o adorable en todo su cuerpo, y por ello estaba profundamente agradecido. Llamar la atención era una maldición en aquel orfanato, y teniendo además aires de inteligencia sólo empeoraba las cosas. Mike se compadeció del chico nuevo. Todo lo que hacía de un niño destacable por lo general era sinónimo de problemas.

Estaba claro que el niño rubio tenía el porte adecuado para formar parte del Culto. Sobre todo con esa cara. Estaba claro que no tenía la pinta de convertirse en un campesino o un comerciante. Y que tampoco tenía tablas para convertirse en un soldado, que era lo que muchos de los niños de orfanato deseaban ser. Mike quería entrar en las Tropas Estacionarias que corrían a cargo del Comandante Pixis.

Se quedó contemplando al niño unos minutos más, barajando el tiempo que tardaría este en morir, en ser llevado al Culto o violado y asesinado a manos del señor Holbein.

Al parecer, la mirada fue lo suficiente fuerte como para atraer la atención del niño rubio, porque en ese momento, este clavó su vista en Mike.

Lo que Mike no pudo captar mediante el olfato sí lo pudo discernir en aquellos ojos azules:

Transmitían carisma, fuerza, magnetismo... y determinación.

 

* * *

 

NOTAS.

[ 1 ] La melodía tocada por Erwin en la que me he inspirado es _Nocturne_ no.20 de Chopin. 

[ 2 ] _La Danza de la Muerte_ , _Totentanz,_ fue realmente una temática artística, literaria, poética y especialmente musical que surgió en la Baja Edad Media como respuesta al caos de miseria y muerte que produjo la peste bubónica por toda Europa, cuyas consecuencias hicieron que muriera un tercio de la población mundial en aquella época. He ido a varios conciertos medievales en donde suelen incluir _saltarellos_ basados en el Totentanz. Para este fic, me he inspirado en el _Totentanz_ de la banda pagana  _Corvus Corax_ [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWruBwPNBOs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWruBwPNBOs)] que invito encarecidamente a ser escuchada. No tiene pérdida, en serio.

[ 3 ] He querido demostrar desde los dos puntos de vista que ofrecen Erwin y Levi la enorme diferencia cultural que hay entre Mitras, la capital, y la Ciudad Subterránea. Mientras que Mitras inspira aires ilustrados o, incluso, decimonónicos, la Ciudad Subterránea es una total contrapartida medieval, más folclórica (como parece ocurrir también con el resto de distritos).

[ 4 ] Si mi OTP es EruRi, mi BROTP es Erwin y Mike, me encanta la relación de amistad que tienen ambos personajes, así como la de Levi y Hanji, en mi opinión.

 

Y, nada más. Podría barajar varias hipótesis sobre la infancia de Erwin tras la muerte de su padre, pero como todavía se desconoce, voy a escoger una invención mía. Si se llega a conocer en los próximos capítulos intentaré modificar lo mejor posible el capítulo para adaptarlo al manga. 

 

¡Gracias por leer :D!

 

 


	3. El aroma de la henna y del petricor

 

 _«¿Qué cosa más grande que tiene alguien con quién te atreves a hablar como tú mismo?»_ _Marco Tulio Cicerone._

_._

_«Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo._

_Es, ya lo sé, el amor: la ansiedad y el alivio de oír tu voz,_

_la espera y la memoria, el horror de vivir en lo sucesivo._

_Es el amor con sus mitologías, con sus pequeñas magias inútiles. »_

_JL Borges [fragmento de_  El Amenazado _]._

_._

Todo lo que hacía Kuchel Ackerman era por y para su hijo Levi. El amor materno había endulzado sus amarguras, pero a costa del peso que esta requería.

Antes del embarazo, no había nada dentro de ella sino dolor. Un dolor que avanzaba lentamente por las arterias con cada pulsación; espeso y turbio como agua largo tiempo estancada. Quedó embarazada y el dolor adquirió un nuevo cariz. Se transformó mientras que el amor florecía en ella de entre los restos de este dolor transfigurado, creciendo despacio si bien vigorosamente, imprimiendo un nuevo carácter en su corazón. Este niño suyo, que había creído en su vientre, se había convertido en el centro de su pequeño universo.

Desde que era una niña, un Kuchel se ha arrebatado el amor de crecer en una familia. Luego, trabajar como prostituta desde su adolescencia hizo que cerrase definitivamente las puertas al amor. Si no hubiera sido por el nacimiento de Levi, Kuchel habría terminado suicidando tarde o temprano, incapaz de vivir sin causa por la que seguir adelante.

Calentó de nuevo el agua en una cacerola vieja y la vertió después en el mismo balde para lavar la ropa.

Kuchel se desnudó agachándose y poniéndose de cuclillas. Solo sus tobillos quedaron sumergidos en el agua caliente. A pesar de que el tiempo era agradable, la costaba entrar en calor. Con ayuda de una esponja y una pastilla de jabón se lavó con esmero. Después del baño se envolvió con una toalla vieja y hecha jirones.

Miró hacia la cama y no le sorprendió que su hijo no estuviera allí durmiendo tras la cena y el baño.

Levi estaba sentado en el alféizar interior de la ventana, con el pelo todavía húmedo. Kuchel lo había bañado primero a él. El niño jugaba absorto con un pequeño caballito de madera. Levi movía la figura haciendo que cabalgaba de un lado para otro sobre sus rodillas, para finalmente trepar contra natura por el cristal agrietado de la ventana. También canturreaba por lo bajo una canción que la propia Kuchel le había enseñado hace tiempo atrás. La voz infantilmente aguda del niño hizo aletear su corazón del cariño que sentía.

Afuera, la Ciudad Subterránea se describía tranquila. Los haces de luz habían desaparecido, por lo que significaba que en la superficie ya había caído la noche. Las antorchas seguían iluminando una ciudad venida a menos, habitada por almas también venidas a menos.

Dejó al pequeño jugando y buscó entre sus enseres un cuenco pequeño que contenía una cantidad insulsa de polvos de henna. También se hizo con una brocha. Los llevó hasta la cama dejándolos sobre el maltrecho colchón hecho de paja y tomó el espejo de mano que había comprado.

Kuchel intentó no pensar en lo ocurrido horas antes en el mercado: había tosido sangre. Y no era la primera vez. A todo esto, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose más débil y cansada de lo normal. Se calmó para sus adentros diciéndose a sí misma que era algo puntual; trabajaba demasiado y ahí tenía las consecuencias.

Miró su reflejo con cierta molestia. Su rasgos infantiles se habían diluido con los años para dar paso a un rostro adulto que le costaba sentirlo como suyo. Como si, aquella mujer ahora reflejada en el espejo, no fuese ella.

Rostro ovalado; ojos grises; labios delgados; cejas negras poco pobladas, muy finas; nariz pequeña y respingona en su punta; y pestañas gruesas del mismo color negro que sus espesos y ondulados cabellos. Si bien eran visibles los cambios venidos con la edad, como por ejemplo las líneas de expresión más marcadas bajo los ojos, había algo bueno en ver a esta Kuchel reflejada en el espejo. Ella veía una mujer más fuerte, valiente y luchadora; que conocía perfectamente sus puntos fuertes así como los débiles.

Había tomado conciencia de su propia existencia. Su antiguo yo no era más que un pedazo de vida ajena a la suya.

Su sentido de vida era su hijo Levi... Nada más.

Levi era la razón de su existencia, y Kuchel daría todo lo que estaba en su voluntad por él.

Anhelaba la felicidad para Levi más que todo lo que había deseado para ella a lo largo de su vida. Y, para conseguir que su hijo fuera feliz, sabía que tenía que sacarlo del subsuelo cuanto antes. Kuchel aguardaba ansiosamente el regreso de su hermano Kenny. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para que Levi pudiera vivir en la superficie.

Kuchel había escuchado hablar sobre los orfanatos. Tal vez Levi podría hacerse pasar por un niño huérfano de algún distrito, ir a uno de ellos y tener un mejor porvenir que quedar para siempre viviendo bajo tierra. A Kuchel le dolería la separación, pero deseaba lo mejor para Levi y, al fin y al cabo, Kenny tenía razón: aquel no era lugar para criar a un niño. Kuchel quería que Levi llegase sano a la adultez, que tuviera un trabajo honrado en la superficie, que se enamorase. No iba a permitir que pasara por el mismo dolor que tuvieron que vivir tanto Kenny como ella desde la infancia.

Era extraño que, después de seis largos años, no tuviera ninguna noticia de su hermano mayor.

Kuchel no creía que su hermano hubiera muerto. Kenny era el hombre más violento y letal que había conocido. Tal vez era demasiado idealista con sus principios. Para Kenny, la muerte estaba siempre fuera de sus planes. Sin embargo, Kuchel tenía que sopesar que quizá Kenny no volvería a poner un pie en la Ciudad Subterránea y que debía ir planteándose otras posibilidades a fin de que su hijo saliera de ese infierno.

Desde hacía tiempo estaba ahorrando para este fin. Por ejemplo, había aceptado acostarse con más clientes de los habitual en el burdel en el que trabajaba. Esta era la manera más eficiente para conseguir mayores ganancias. Vender cosas innecesarias, como el gran espejo, estaba supeditado a este plan de ganar dinero.

Un pase ilegal a la superficie así como la creación de una identificación falsa eran demasiado caros. Esta transición de papeleo debía de llevarse a cabo con la intervención de un administrativo de la Policía Militar que aceptara trabajar en este tipo de trapicheos ilegales. El pase a la superficie requería de un alto precio, prácticamente inalcanzable.

Apartó el espejo, lo dejó sobre el colchón y se desprendió de la toalla que la envolvía.

Estando desnuda, tomó la brocha y la introdujo en el bol con henna en polvo. Su aroma inundó de lleno su sentido del olfato. Desprendía un aroma agradable, embriagador.

Cuando la brocha hubo quedado impregnada del polvo la llevó a sus pezones —primero uno, después otro— y los coloreó hasta quedar en un hermoso tono bermellón, ejerciendo un llamativo contraste con su pálida piel. Luego se aplicó un poco en los labios con ayuda de los dedos. El efecto fue el mismo: llamativos y hermosos labios despuntaban frente a las demás facciones de su rostro junto a sus pequeños aunque redondos ojos grises, como de cervatillo.

En el intramuros existían dos tipos de mujeres dedicadas a la venta sexual de su cuerpo: las prostitutas y las cortesanas.

Las prostitutas pertenecían a la clase baja de la sociedad, ya viviesen en la superficie o en el subsuelo. Ejercían su profesión en burdeles y, las peor paradas, en la calle o como esclavas del comercio sexual. Kuchel, por suerte, había sido acogida en un burdel del subsuelo donde ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerse tanto ella como a su hijo.

Por otro lado estaban las cortesanas. A diferencia de las prostitutas, las cortesanas trabajaban exclusivamente en Mitras para clientes adinerados, pertenecientes a la clase alta de la sociedad. Nobles, burgueses y wallistas. Con tremendas ganancias, ellas vivían emancipadas y libres. Trabajaban de manera independiente en sus propias residencias sin verse en la necesidad de ejercer en un burdel o en la calle. Muchas de ellas tenían otros oficios: cantantes, músicos, actrices, poetisas, novelistas... Educadas en el seno de Mitras y libres del matrimonio, eran mujeres muy cultivadas e inteligentes aparte de hermosas.

Las prostitutas solían decorar su cuerpo con henna. Elaboraban dibujos en su piel, o bien, utilizaban el polvo de henna para realzar el color rojizo de sus pezones, labios o pómulos, a modo de colorete. Las decoraciones corporales con henna despertaban gran interés en los clientes asiduos a los burdeles, por lo que las prostitutas menos pudientes lucían en sus cuerpos estos hermosos diseños creados por ellas mismas, con intención de solventar así la carencia de joyas, vestidos caros y maquillaje con los que sí contaban las cortesanas de Mitras.

La henna era de uso común entre las mujeres de la Ciudad Subterránea fuesen o no prostitutas. También era normal verlo en niños pequeños porque era una de las pocas maneras que tenían estos de dibujar a falta de lápices y hojas de papel.

En cambio, en la superficie, tanto en Mitras como el resto de distritos, el uso de la henna estaba explícitamente vinculado con la prostitución callejera y con las mujeres del subsuelo, por lo que estaba mal visto que las mujeres de la superficie lo usasen. Solo las prostitutas pobres de la superficie limitaban su uso en zonas no visibles, como muslos, pecho y vientre.

Kuchel tenía muslos, manos y pies decorados con dibujos. Tan pronto como Levi vio que ella estaba utilizando la henna, saltó del alféizar y marchó apresurado, subiéndose a la cama y quedando a su lado pegado como un caracol a una pared. Observó atento lo que ella hacía. Cuando terminó, Kuchel miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—He terminado. ¿Dónde quieres que te haga el dibujo?

Levi encogió los hombros como respuesta y con cierto amago de timidez, como si no quisiera decir lo que pensaba en verdad. Kuchel, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, suspiró ladeando su cabeza, y nuevamente sonrió con ternura sin dejar de observarlo. Levi tenía puesto una camisa suya de algodón blanca que le quedaba demasiado grande. La llevaba con las mangas muy remangadas. Al moverse, el cuello de la camisa era muy holgado y solía dejar uno de sus hombros al descubierto, justo como en aquel momento.

—A ver, ¿quieres que te dibuje en el brazo también? —Levi sacudió levemente la cabeza en negación retraída, agitando con el movimiento sus cabellos negros que debido al largo ocultaban parcialmente su rostro—. ¿Entonces dónde, Levi?

El niño llevó tímidamente un dedo índice hasta uno de los pezones de su madre, ejerciendo una leve presión. Kuchel observó a su hijo unos segundos más mientras frenaba las ganas de reírse.

—Levi, cariño, los niños no se colorean ahí, en los pezones. Eres demasiado pequeño para esas cosas.

En apocada respuesta, Levi apartó el dedo y quedó cabizbajo.

—¿Por qué, mamá?

Esa era la típica expresión de un niño con la edad de Levi:  _¿por qué esto?, ¿por qué lo otro...?_

—Porque... —Kuchel intentó dar las palabras adecuadas. Le sorprendió al no dar con una—. Porque son cosas de personas mayores que los niños no entenderían.

—¡ _Tch_! —replicó su hijo a modo de puchero.

—Bueno, está bien. Tú ganas. —Rachel cedió, con otro hondo suspiro. Levi se quitó la camisa, quedando desnudo como su madre, y dejó que esta pintara los pezones. Mientras Kuchel hacía esto, añadió—: No te acostumbres, ¿vale? Cuando seas mayor podrás pintártelos las veces que quieras.

—¿Por qué cuando sea mayor?

—Porque... —Kuchel optó por cambiar lo antes posible de tema—. ¿Quieres que te dibuje al final o no?

—¡Vale, mamá! —respondió Levi, muy contento, observando divertido sus pequeños pezones ahora de un tono rojizo.

Kuchel asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama. Trajo consigo una brocha de maquillaje más pequeña que un pincel de pintor y un poco de agua en otro cuenco de pequeñas dimensiones. Regresó junto a Levi y agregó un poco de los polvos de henna que tenía en el bol y lo mezcló todo con la ayuda del pincel.

—¿Dónde lo quieres?

—Aquí. —Levi señaló en el mismo lugar que había señalado esa misma tarde. El dorso de la mano izquierda—. Dibuja algo bonito.

—¿Por qué no quieres dibujar por ti mismo? —preguntó con cierto aire de diversión—. Si sigo haciéndolo yo, nunca aprenderás.

—Porque te tengo a ti —respondió el niño, con convicción.

Tomó la pequeña mano izquierda de Levi y comenzó a realizar trazos con el pincel aplicando la mezcla. Mientras, Kuchel le hablaba sobre una infinidad de cosas acerca del mundo de la superficie, que por supuesto era el tema favorito de Levi. El niño podía pasarse horas muertas escuchándola hablar sobre la vida en la superficie, ya sean las descripciones de ese mundo, de los relatos de su pasado antes de vivir en la Ciudad Subterránea o de los cuentos que ella aprendió de niña.

—Cuéntame el cuento del ángel que visita a Dios —dijo Levi, quien observaba cómo Kuchel dibujaba en el dorso de su mano.

—¿Otra vez? Ya te he contado ese cuento un montón de veces. ¿No prefieres otro? ¿Qué te parece el cuento del caballero y su señor?

—No, mamá. Quiero que me cuentes ese del ángel. —Levi sonrió dejando a la vista el hueco que habían dejado los dientes de leche—. ¡Venga, por favor!

Kuchel elaboró una leve risotada, cerciorándose lo tozudo y voluntarioso que era Levi. En eso era idéntico a su tío Kenny. Su hermano no cesaba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Kuchel, en cambio, desde muy joven había hecho de la  _aceptación_  una actitud que se había convertido finalmente en algo inherente a su personalidad.

—De acuerdo, como quieras.

Y comenzó a relatar el cuento, el mismo que había escuchado una vez en boca de su madre junto con su hermano Kenny cuando eran niños, antes de que esta muriera:

—Un día, un ángel se arrodilló ante Dios y le habló: «Señor, he visitado los lugares creados por tu laboriosa mano y he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos que eres parte de toda la Creación. He venido hasta Ti porque aún hay algo que no logro comprender.» Dios estuvo atento a sus palabras y le preguntó qué era lo que le producía tanta inquietud. «¿Por qué las personas carecen de alas? Los ángeles, en cambio, tenemos dos. Podemos llegar hasta Ti, Señor, cuando lo deseamos, y también podemos volar hacia la libertad. Pero ¿a qué se debe que no cuenten las personas con dos alas si son necesarias para volar, para poder llegar hasta Ti, Señor, y alcanzar la libertad que tanto anhelan?

»Dios le respondió: «Sé que hice a las personas sin alas, las cuales vosotros, los ángeles, gozáis. Los humanos sí pueden volar, ángel mío. Yo les otorgué  _algo_  mucho mejor que las alas para que pudiesen volar mejor que los ángeles. Para volar, mi pequeño amigo, precisas de tus dos alas y, aunque eres libre, tú estás solo. Cada persona es en sí misma un ala y solo precisa de otra a fin de tener dos. Cada humano ha de buscar su segunda ala en alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, para que quede completado el par.»

Kuchel hizo una pausa en este punto para tomar aliento.

Levantó la mirada, dejando de dibujar, y la clavó en el rostro de su hijo que, estando sentado a su lado, solo podía verlo de perfil.

Levi había quedado absorto, con la mirada perdida puesta al fondo de la habitación. Kuchel no pudo evitar pensar también en Kenny.

Esa era la misma expresión, el mismo rostro fascinado, perdido en su propia ensoñación, de Kenny cuando escuchaba esta historia de niño. Del mismo modo que le ocurrió con Kenny, Kuchel era incapaz de captar las impresiones de Levi a partir de su rostro. Si prestaba atención, podía sentir cómo la respiración del niño se aceleraba un poco debido a la emoción.

Retomó su labor. Kuchel siguió dibujando mientras contaba el resto del cuento.

—El ángel quedó muy sorprendido. Dios añadió: «Ese  _algo_  que les he entregado es la posibilidad de amar y ser amado. Así, querido ángel, ellos aprenderán a amar verdaderamente a la otra persona. Los humanos han de encontrar el ala que les falta y podrán finalmente volar. Solo a través del amor podrán llegar lejos, alcanzar su libertad y venir hasta donde estoy, así como lo haces tú, ángel. No obstante, si un ala se  _quiebra_ , la otra persona acabará también cediendo y tampoco podrá volar.»

Finalizó el cuento, pero tardó unos minutos más en acabar con el dibujo: un conjunto de flores y figuras estilizadas que se entremezclaban armónicamente entre sí cubriendo el dorso de la mano así como los dedos. La fragancia de la henna recién aplicado los rodeaba en un abrazo. Los dos habían quedado en silencio, sin decir nada tras el cuento. Kuchel envolvió luego la mano decorada de Levi en una venda que debía mantener un día entero para que fijase el ungüento en la piel. Tras este espacio de tiempo, la mezcla quedaría seca y caería por sí sola, dejando las marcas tatuadas en un brillante tono cobrizo.

No era la primera vez que Levi llevaba dibujos hechos con henna tatuados, por lo que Kuchel no tuvo que recordarle lo que debía hacer. Cuando la venda quedó bien sujeta, Kuchel se levantó de la cama llevando consigo los utensilios utilizados, los dejó sobre una mesa, y comenzó a vestirse. Levi había quedado acostado en la cama, aún desnudo, mirando al techo, muy pensativo.

—Mamá...

—¿Si, cielo? —Preguntó Kuchel, quien se volvió para mirar al niño desde el otro lado de la estancia mientras terminaba de ajustarse el corpiño.

—El cuento no tiene final.

El niño era introvertido, por lo que contaba con la imposibilidad de expresarse tanto como en el fondo deseaba. Tal vez por temor o, tal vez, vergüenza. Para esta ocasión, Kuchel sí supo comprenderle.

—¿Dices eso porque el cuento no habla al final de esas personas que pierden su alma gemela y no pueden volar juntas?

Levi asintió en un deje de cohibida preocupación después de erguirse y quedar sentado en la cama con las piernas colgando en el borde.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —prosiguió Kuchel, diciendo—, pero me gustaría pensar que Dios se apiada del alma de esas personas que pierden a su alma gemela y las hace reunir de nuevo en el  _Reino de los Cielos_. Allí es donde todos nos reuniremos algún día.

—¿Para ser felices?

—Sí, Levi. Para ser muy felices.

La cara de Kuchel se agrió un poco. No le gustaba pensar en lo que aguardaría a las personas tras dejar aquel infierno. Más que nada, porque era imposible saber con certeza si este  _Reino de los Cielos_  existía realmente. A Kuchel se le ahogaron los ojos. Se arrodilló ante la cama y ayudó a Levi a ponerse de nuevo la camisa. Luego, abrazó a su niño, quedando ambos a una misma altura. Kuchel lo estrechó con fuerza para sí y Levi acarició sus cabellos una y otra vez con su mano no vendada.

—Ay, visto así parezco yo la niña de los dos. Se supone que soy yo la que debo consolarte, ¿no crees?

Levi sonrió, sin decir nada. En vez de eso, colmó de besos y más caricias la cabeza de su querida madre.

Kuchel dejó a Levi en casa tras despedirse de él, con la puerta cerrada con candado. Había enseñado al niño a manejar la pequeña pistola que todavía custodiaba por si entraba alguien a robar. Esta pistola era la misma con la que años atrás había pensado suicidarse.

Viviendo en una de las zonas más pobres del subsuelo, no solía haber robos allí, pero siempre convenía estar preparado para lo que fuera.

Cuando llegó al burdel, dos compañeras de trabajo la avisaron de que uno de sus clientes más asiduos —y quien dejaba mejores cantidades de dinero— ya la esperaba en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, la que usaba Kuchel desde que había empezado a trabajar allí. En medio de un enjambre de muchachas, semidesnudas muchas de ellas, los clientes hablaban entre sí, fumaban y bebían. Muchos de ellos eran soldados y mercenarios.

La sala del burdel estaba abarrotada y tal era el bullicio que impregnaba todo. Se adivinaban risas a través del tumulto de las voces, las luces, el humo, y el hedor entremezclado del sudor, del perfume barato y del tabaco. Mientras que la planta baja se comportaba como un hall donde recibir a los clientes e invitarles a tomar una copa en la barra con butacas dispuesta al fondo de la estancia, en la primera planta se encontraban las diferentes habitaciones.

Kuchel subió aprisa la vieja escalera de madera, cuyos pasos la hicieron crujir. Su cliente más asiduo era un soldado perteneciente a la Policía Militar entrada en la cuarentena, quien doblaba prácticamente a Kuchel en edad.

—Eres afortunada. Ese soldadito tuyo parece ser muy generoso —oyó decir a una de sus compañeras, con cierto aire de escondida envidia y encono, como si hubiera estado tratando de robarle el cliente antes de que llegase y el aludido se hubiera negado en rotundo.

Tocó en la puerta de su habitación y entró. Tal y como las mujeres le habían dicho, el cliente estaba esperando allí. Se había servido algo de coñac barato, bebiéndolo sentado en un viejo sofá al lado de la cama. La pequeña estancia estaba iluminada por una lámpara de parafina. En una mesilla, junto a la botella de coñac, estaba ya su dinero; un saco pequeño repleto de monedas. Kuchel se sentó en el borde del lecho, con las manos enlazadas. Siempre esperaba que su cliente decidiera qué quería hacer con ella.

El soldado permaneció sentado en aquel sofá, observándola en silencio.

Al rato, dejó la copa de coñac a medio vaciar en la mesilla.

—¿Qué haces ahí tan quieta? No es la primera vez que hacemos esto —dijo, alargando la mano—. Ven aquí para que te vea mejor.

Kuchel hizo caso y se detuvo ante él, quien volvió a contemplar durante un largo instante, recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo y concentrándose sobre todo en el cabello.

—Quítate la ropa.

Kuchel asintió y se volvió para deshacerse del corpiño color negro, la blusa y falda larga de algodón, ambas de color azul cielo.

—Date la vuelta —pidió el soldado con impaciencia al tiempo que se levantaba.

Kuchel hizo lo que le pedía. En respuesta, el hombre volvió a sentarse y saboreó el coñac restante mientras Kuchel se quitaba la ropa con dedos firmes ante sus ojos.

En ese momento Kuchel pensó en que había olvidado las veces que había hecho esto delante de un hombre. Incluso, no recordaba con cuántos hombres había estado después de tantos años trabajando como prostituta.

Sin vacilar, deslizó las piezas por su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, advirtiendo cómo la devoraba ese hombre con la mirada.

Finalmente, el soldado se levantó y se acercó a ella, quien era mucho más alto.

—Me llevo cuestionando cuál debe ser tu edad desde la primera vez que te vi. —Unos dedos largos y robustos tocando su rostro. Ella no se inmutó por el contacto del hombre, pero no dejó de sentir asco tanto por él como por ella misma—. ¿Tienes diecisiete o dieciocho ?, ¿o puede que tal vez alcances ya los veinte?

Retrocedió un paso para contemplarla mejor. Kuchel permaneció quieta, de pie, totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo reluciente a la luz de la llama de la lámpara, y su piel de tez blanca decorada con henna como un fondo seductor para el sempiterno estado de semioscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

El soldado se acercó de nuevo a ella, maravillado.

—Creo que merezco una respuesta, ¿no crees? —prosiguió el soldado, diciendo. Rozó con el dedo el contorno de cada pezón rojizo, embellecido gracias a la henna—. Esta es la quinta vez que he venido a verte. Podría escoger a cualquier otra chica del burdel en lugar de ti.

—Tengo veintiséis.

En respuesta, el soldado abrió más los párpados en gesto de sorpresa. Obviamente no se esperaba esa respuesta. Kuchel pensó con repulsa y asco que su cliente estaría desilusionado al saber que no se estaba tirando a una menor de edad. Sin embargo, este pareció conforme y sonrió mientras le echaba el cabello sobre los delgados hombros de Kuchel.

—Posees una gran belleza —declaró él, acariciando sus mechones negros—. Tu pelo fue lo primero que advertí en ti. En la superficie apenas hay mujeres que tengan un pelo tan oscuro como el tuyo. Y las que lo tienen, se lo aclaran con tintes. Ya sabes la política de ahí arriba. Tener el pelo tan oscuro significa que eres de bajo estatus social.

El soldado enredó los dedos en aquel suave cabello para después volver a levantarlo de un gesto y dejarlo caer seguidamente. El soldado la rodeó después, quedando a su espalda. La tomó por las caderas con firmeza y la hizo avanzar hasta el mueble tocador que estaba al fondo de la estancia. El hombre quedo tan cerca de Kuchel que podía sentir su respiración en la nuca. El reflejo de ella misma y del hombre se reflejaba en el espejo del tocador. Kuchel evitó conectar su mirada con la del reflejo.

—Inclínate hacia delante y apóyate bien con las manos —le ordenó en un ronco susurro desde atrás y ella hizo caso.

Kuchel apretó la mandíbula cuando el hombre empezó a embestirla sin preámbulos, siendo sus empujes afilados como cuchillos. En un momento dado emitió un gemido ahogado, pero el hombre le tiró del pelo con tal fuerza que ella temió que le rompiera el cuello. Lágrimas quemaron los ojos grises de Kuchel en tanto que el dolor y la humillación se apoderaban de todos su ser.

Recordó el cuento que le había contado a Levi y comprendió el pesar anidado en su niño al no conocer el destino que deparaba a aquellas personas que perdían o no llegaban a conocer a su otra mitad. Aquel ala que completaba el par. Kuchel era un ejemplo claro que formaba parte de ese grupo de personas. Se preguntó quiénes podían ser los afortunados que conseguían alzar el vuelo hacia Dios, hacia la libertad.

Maldijo aquel mundo por lo mucho que costaba ganarse en él la libertad, y lo mucho que dolía no tenerla, y lo mucho que se arriesgaba al defenderla, y lo poco que la apreciaban las personas sin espíritu, que también pertenecían a la gran mayoría.

Al fin y al cabo, la libertad no era labor de Dios, sino que eran los hombres quienes debían hacer uso de ella en nombre de Dios. La libertad parecía escaparse de la realidad. Y solo los más afortunados de la cúspide social tenían la voluntad de poseerla, de apresarla y de violentarla a costa del resto.

No cabía duda.

Aquel mundo era realmente el  _infierno_.

 

**o**

 

 

Para Mike, toda persona tiene un destino marcado desde que nace.

El libro más largo se inicia siempre con una sola palabra. El viaje más largo se inicia con un solo paso.

El destino de Mike quedó finalmente sentenciado en dicho instante, con aquella inesperada conexión de miradas que entabló con el niño nuevo.

Si le hubiese restado importancia a aquella mirada azul, tal vez Mike no hubiera terminado ofreciendo su corazón a la Humanidad.

Jamás hubiera ido tan lejos, más allá del Muro María.

Jamás se hubiera reencontrado con  _Nanaba._

Mike hubiera muerto sin conocer el olor de la libertad. La completa, la real. La que no se podía describir con palabras.

Y, por tanto, Mike no hubiera alcanzado jamás el verdadero sentido del  _sacrificio_.

Pero no fue así.

Su destino ya estaba marcando las pautas a seguir:  _Tenía_  que importarle ese niño nuevo.  _Tenía_  que sentir curiosidad por él.

El recién llegado poseía tal fuerza impregnada en la mirada que era impropia en un infante, con aquellos grandes ojos azules como dos pedazos de cielo incrustados. Mike nunca había sido el tipo de niño que cree en hadas, en brujas, fantasmas, fuerzas misteriosas, o la magia, o dioses que exigían respeto y adoración. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba presenciando uno de esos fenómenos inexplicables.

Sin darse cuenta, Mike se encontró inclinándose hacia delante haciendo presión con las manos mientras que volvía a inhalar un par de las veces por la nariz, buscando un mínimo de olor que pertenecía al niño nuevo. De nuevo, no halló nada. Ni un maldito olor. Ni uno solo.

¿Qué diablos era ese niño?, ¿era un ángel?, ¿un fantasma, quizás?

Inesperadamente, el niño le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa pequeña, sin enseñar los dientes; una sonrisa adulta, pero fue una de esas que hizo iluminar el ambiente de pronto. Una sonrisa tan amable como impropia para un niño de diez años. Mike, ahora consciente, volvió a reincorporarse en su asiento, echándose para atrás bruscamente como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más; sin embargo, el otro no se inmutó por este hecho.

El chiquillo rubio esbozó su sonrisa un poco más para luego volverse y escuchar lo que uno de los supervisores le estaba diciendo.

Una vez la conexión de miradas hubo finalizado, Mike se sintió furioso por haberse comportado como un idiota. No tenía la edad suficiente para todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo, pero sí para ser consciente de que las sentía. Se centró en su bandeja de comida —un nada atractivo puré de verduras, una patata cocida y una manzana arrugada y fea—. Comió a bocados, sin apenas masticar como era debido, en un intento de apaciguar su estado de frustración. Los compañeros que comían a su lado lo hacía mirando al estado observando pasmados, en silencio.

—Ey, Mike, ¿qué coño te pasa? No dejas de mirar al nuevo. ¿Qué te parece si le damos una paliza de bienvenida en cuanto salga de la Sala de Inspección? —Uno de ellos se atrevió a decir, entre risas.

—Cállate —Mike inquirió, en seca advertencia, con la boca llena de comida y señalando con el dedo índice.

Siendo Mike el jefe cabecilla del grupo, sus compañeros de mesa no dijeron ni una sola palabra en lo que quedó de almuerzo.

Cuando un niño era trasladado a uno de los orfanatos, tras ser presentado a los supervisores, era llevado de inmediato a la Sala de Inspección. Esta era una estancia en donde se llevaba un estudio detallado de su perfil preliminar y se le realizaban exámenes médicos y psicológicos. Un proceso que podía tomar un par de horas. De esta evaluación que se hacía al niño, se lograba entrever si valía para ser un  _elegido_  o no.

Es decir, un  _niño_   _elegido_  era aquel apto para convertirse en un wallista y formar parte del Culto.

Solo un ínfimo porcentaje de niños eran designados como  _elegidos._  El número total solía oscilar entre los diez y quince niños en el plazo de un año.

El Culto buscaba líderes natos con todas las aptitudes inherentes en ellos, y no posibles proyectos. Los  _elegidos_  debían poseer un gran potencial: inteligencia, capacidad de liderazgo, carisma, así como dotes en la manipulación y en la retórica.

Los niños  _elegidos_  eran los que decidían, tras el examen realizado, si querían pertenecer al Culto o no. Si aceptaban, eran sacados del orfanato el mismo día para seguir una buena instrucción en Mitras, teniendo una vida futura y posición de poder. Decretado por órdenes del gobierno, los niños  _elegidos_  no estaban obligados a formar parte del culto si no querían. Hasta entonces, nunca se había dado el caso de alguno que llegase _a_  renunciar tal ofrecimiento. Todos los niños  _elegidos_ habían aceptado de buena gana esta petición.

El resto de huérfanos no escogidos como elegidos eran educados bajo una corrección moral muy estricta. Buscaban convertirlos en ciudadanos sumisos que amaran a su Rey sobre todas las cosas.

Una vez que finalizaba el examen, los niños  _comunes_  se les asignaban una cama y se les daban las pautas que debían cumplir en la actividad rutinaria del orfanato.

También hubo casos de niños que escapaban de los orfanatos, pero no era lo habitual. Al menos, en estos lugares tenían cobijo, comían tres veces al día, vestían un uniforme limpio, podían bañarse, hacer caca y pisar en un retrete —cosa que ni los campesinos de los distritos tenían en sus casas— y aprendían a leer ya escribir, algo que era sumamente importante si querían tener un futuro próspero. Mike y el resto de niños lo sabían: malvivir en la calle de un distrito solo les ofrecería libertad de movimiento, pero nada más. Solo debían obedecer y comportarse ante los supervisores de estos orfanatos para no recibir castigos. Fácil y simple. Y lo más importante: pasar desapercibidos porque hombres asquerosos como el señor Holbein había en todos los orfanatos.

El número total de niños en cada habitación era de seis. Cada edificio principal de los orfanatos contaba con veinte habitaciones repartidas en dos pisos, en la segunda y tercera planta. En estos dos pisos había una instalación de baños grande que se usaba en comunidad. En la primera planta se encontraban las habitaciones de los supervisores que contaban todas ellas con baños individuales y despachos respectivamente. Finalmente, en la planta baja se disponían las aulas, el comedor, la biblioteca, el interior del claustro (un patio de luces que oxigenaba e iluminaba las diferentes plantas) y el pasillo amplio de entrada en donde se había instalado las escaleras de doble tiro, las cuales conectaban con los diferentes pisos.

El orfanato era, por lo tanto, un edificio de grandes dimensiones aunque de aspecto adusto y sombrío. Se encontraba situado entre los distintos terrenos deshabitados que iban de los muros Sina y Rose, es decir, justo en la zona norte y muy próximo a la sede principal del culto wallista. El orfanato estaba rodeado por un bonito jardín con manzaneros y diferentes tipos de arbustos. Mas allá se extendían varios acres de terreno cultivable, en donde los niños trabajaban duramente todas las mañanas. Araban, regaban y recolectaban los frutos, y cuya producción servía para el propio autoconsumo así como para la venta de excedentes con los que costeaban parte de los gastos del orfanato. Se sembraban patatas, lechugas, calabazas, manzanas, limones, zanahorias, coles... dependiendo de la estación del año.

El orfanato contaba con otros dos edificios: la capilla dedicada a las Tres Diosas y el otro que servía para alojar al resto del personal —enfermeros, cocineros, vigilantes, etcétera—. Este último edificio servía como almacén, enfermería y cocina. Y, además, justamente era aquí donde se encontraba la famosa Sala de Inspección.

En cualquier caso, Mike no vio el niño nuevo el resto de la tarde.

Pensó que había sido seleccionado como un nuevo  _elegido_ y que ya estaría de camino a la sede wallista.

Con el correr del tiempo, el color azul del cielo se iba volviendo opaco; se corrompía y contagiaba poco a poco con retazos violáceos y anaranjados. Al fondo, la silueta inmensa del muro Rose enmarcaba la separación entre la tierra y el cielo hasta que todo quedó finalmente envuelto por el manto oscuro de la noche.

Y llegó el día. La reunión de supervisores y alumnos que se celebraba todos los días al inicio de la jornada escolar estaba llegando a su fin.

En la capilla, más de cien voces infantiles y preadolescentes maltrataban aunque no acababan por destruir la belleza de uno de los himnos más vibrantes del Culto.

 

«Os adoro con devoción,  _Tres Diosas escondidas_ ,

ocultas bajo esta apariencia  _de piedra._

A  _vosotras_  se unió mi corazón por completo,

y se rinde al contemplaros.»

 

Las voces se desvanecieron, los ecos reverberaron en el aire unos instantes antes de extinguirse.

—Recemos. —Impuso con voz grave el vicedirector, el temido señor Holbein, desde su asiento. Situado de pie frente a los bancos de madera del coro en donde se encontraban los niños.

El director Kaufmann no estaba presente, algo que no era habitual porque siempre era él quien dirigía los actos litúrgicos todas las mañanas.

Los niños se pusieron de rodillas al unísono haciendo caso al vicedirector.

—Oh, Diosas, tened piedad de nosotros, tus humildes siervos, reunidos hoy aquí. Concedednos hoy y todos los días la fortaleza necesaria para cumplir con los requisitos que nos han encomendado tras vuestros muros. Amén —oró Holbein mientras los chicos, aún arrodillados y en silencio, ponían sus manos a modo de plegaria.

—Amén —respondieron los niños inmediatamente después.

Transcurrieron treinta segundos de omnioso silencio. Una oportunidad para rezar, para recordar con nostalgia el pasado. El órgano sonó de nuevo; el sonido de la tocata y fuga llenó la capilla.

Los niños se pusieron en pie, comenzaron a salir en fila y en riguroso silencio.

Sección tras sección, banco tras banco, cada uno de los chiquillos se volvía hacia el altar y hacían una inclinación ante tres esculturas en piedra que representaban a las Tres Diosas antes de marcharse y ser bienvenido por una fresca mañana de otoño.

Caminaron en fila india por el sendero hacia el edificio principal del orfanato. Lo hicieron organizadamente y en silencio porque eran seguidos y vigilados por dos supervisores. Los niños vestían chaquetas azul marino con el escudo de las Tres Diosas del Culto bordados en ellas, sobre el pecho; pantalones grises con raya y zapatos negros. Los uniformes se quedaban en el orfanato una vez sus dueños se marcharan al cumplir los trece años, por lo que estaban en su mayoría gastados y estropeados debido al uso reiterado, pasando de niño a niño como un legado.

El viento silbaba por entre las ramas de los manzanos que crecían a uno y otro lado del sendero.

El aire era frío y olía a petricor.

El petricor era la palabra para definir el olor aromático que adquiría la tierra en la primera lluvia tras el verano. Era un olor tremendamente particular si bien extremadamente agradable. Los niños disfrutaban de dicho aroma, especialmente Mike. Podía sentir cada matiz que componía el petricor: el aceite oleoso que desprendía las hojas al haber recibido la llovizna durante la noche, la madera, la tierra, las piedras, la humedad impregnada en el aire, en la piel de las personas que le rodeaban...

El sendero se bifurcaba. Un grupo de niños se desvió por el camino que condujo al edificio adicional. Allí, en el almacén, debían cambiarse el uniforme por ropa de trabajo, y prepararse para comenzar con el turno de mañana en el campo. Los demás muchachos siguieron en dirección al edificio principal del orfanato, una construcción que quedaba empequeñecida en relación con el inmenso cielo. Las clases se impartían en tres grupos: el grupo de cinco a ocho años, el de nueve a diez años, y el último, el de once a doce años. Aquellos que tenían trabajo en el campo por la mañana recibirían luego las clases por la tarde, y viceversa. Cada mes se alternaban dichos turnos. Los fines de semana eran dedicados a la limpieza del orfanato y al tiempo libre.

Mike caminó junto a otros niños que formaban parte del tercer y último curso. Subieron las escaleras de la fachada del edificio para luego caminar por el amplio suelo con losas del hall y enfilar hacia el aula asignada. En torno a Mike, sus condiscípulos se zarandeaban y empujaban unos a otros, intercambiando insultos y noticias, ya que no estaban siendo vigilados por ningún supervisor desde que entraron. Estaban agotando los últimos vestigios de energía antes de enfrentarse al yugo de los estudios. Mike inspiró: el aire olía a betún, a madera envejecida y el petricor que inundaba los jardines sobrios del claustro. Se escucha el rumor de pares de zapatos rozando contra el piso.

Entraron en el aula. Sus paredes eran de piedra vista y albergaba varias hileras de maltrechos pupitres dobles. El aula se fue llenando de niños. Algunos hablaron con sus vecinos, otros examinaron sus libros o permanecieron con las miradas perdidas.

Todos esperaban el comienzo de la primera clase, que era la de Historia. En las paredes resonaban los mismos comentarios, pero de diferentes versiones, que Mike había escuchado en el comedor:

—... y dicen que era un niño de familia noble muy rica. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—... no ha salido todavía de la Sala de Inspección. A lo mejor lo están torturando allí...

—... de lo más sorprendente. Escuché que lo trajeron anoche a Mitras y...

Mike se sentó en su pupitre de siempre: una reliquia destartalada cuyo asiento amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

Pensó en el niño nuevo y en la noticia que estaba circundando sobre él: El rubio bonito había sido escogido como un  _elegido._

Esto fue una buena noticia para Mike en dos muy arbitrarios sentidos: primero, no tendría que lidiar con un niño tan misterioso; y segundo, se sentía aliviado de que este eligiera irse de aquel infierno. No vería su cuerpo lleno de heridas y contusiones.

El niño nuevo no tuvo que aprender que dentro del propio alumnado existía un diferenciado estatus social, basado en fuertes y débiles: los lobos (los fuertes) y las ovejas (los débiles). Y el niño nuevo hubiera sido una oveja si se hubiese quedado allí.

Pero incluso, mientras Mike lo pensaba, su instinto le decía lo contrario. Había algo en la mirada de aquel niño que le hacía pensar en que estaba ante un lobo y no una indefensa y asustadiza ovejita.

Mike había alcanzado cierto nivel dentro del estatus entre los niños y no solo por cumplir muy pronto los trece años. Desde que entró en el orfanato, Mike había luchado por este respeto. Luchó y compitió contra los fuertes para alcanzar dicho nivel. Mike era un luchador nato: era el líder de su propia cuadrilla de niños.

Mike era un lobo de manada; dirigía y protegía lobitos más débiles y todos. Su grupo no era el más fuerte, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir. Y la fuerza física de la que su grupo carecía en algunos de sus miembros más débiles fue compensada por su capacidad de control y manipular de otros. Las únicas personas que realmente asustaban a Mike eran los supervisores wallistas y la violencia que imponían en sus severos castigos. Y, por supuesto, el psicópata pederasta de Holbein.

Los alumnos continuaban entrando en el aula. El bullicio se intensificó. Fritz Müller entró a grandes zancadas, con los libros bajo el brazo, seguido por un miembro de su cuadrilla y que compartía la misma edad, doce años. Tanto Fritz como su amigo aliado, ambos lobos de manada de gran experiencia en el orfanato, se sentaron en el pupitre situado delante de Mike y lo miraban con desafío.

Fritz Müller era uno de los alumnos más viejos: en un par de semanas alcanzaría los codiciosos trece años de edad. Era un chaval pelirrojo de ojos castaños, pecoso delgado y pequeño, flaco como un alfiler, pero tenía un buen desarrollo instinto de supervivencia. Había pasado parte de su vida en las calles de Mitras hasta que fue detenido por las autoridades en un mal intento de hurto a una panadería. Fritz Müller era un líder nato y sabía defenderse físicamente bastante bien, sobre todo por su formidable agilidad. Solo Mike y unos pocos podían hacerle frente. Los huérfanos recién llegados no dudaban en unirse a la manada de Fritz y asegurarse su protección en el orfanato.

Mike no tenía problemas con Fritz y su grupo, es más, solían aliarse de vez en cuando, pero también se pegaban entre ellos cuando llegaba la necesidad de competir por algo.

—Aquí tienes, Mike.

Fritz extendió una bolsa y la dejó sobre el pupitre de Mike. Esta acción atrajo la atención de los amigos de Mike, quienes se ubicaron detrás de este como perros alertados en vistas de atacar si era necesario. Mike abrió la bolsa bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Fritz.

—Te prometí cuarenta galletas saladas a cambio de los resultados del examen de Matemáticas y ahí las tienes. Las puedes contar si quieres; no falta ni una.

Mike asintió y guardó la pequeña bolsa en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego tendría que repartir esas galletas entre su cuadrilla y él mismo. Se percató de que justo en el ojo derecho de Fritz se estaba formando un hematoma notable.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó.

—Anoche nos asaltaron el grupo de Mark y Friedrich.

—Intentaron quitarnos las mantas los muy hijos de puta —añadió el amigo que acompañaba a Fritz—. Casi todos ellos eran lobos de más de diez años. Nosotros nos resistimos, claro.

—¿Y no os pillaron?

— _Nah_  —respondió Fritz—. Cuando el supervisor oyó todo el barullo que teníamos montado, esos cabrones tuvieron tiempo de escapar por la ventana y subieron por la tubería hasta el piso de arriba. Nosotros solo nos dio tiempo de meternos en la cama y hacer como si nada. El supervisor llegó y se largó como vio la cosa tranquila.

Mike se volvió e hizo una pausa para que los dos de su grupo colocados amenazantes tras él se alejasen. Estos le hicieron caso y se marcharon a lo suyo.

—Tengo noticias frescas, Mike. —Fritz se inclinó, hablando en voz muy baja. Mike hizo lo mismo y prestó atención—. El chico nuevo sigue en el orfanato.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron en gesto de sorpresa. ¿Por qué estaba ese maldito crío aquí si tenía toda la pinta de ser un  _elegido_?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mike, al instante, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo creo. Se lo escuché decir a unos supervisores en el claustro —murmuró Fritz—. Y, según ellos, el chico fue seleccionado como  _elegido_ , pero...

—¿Pero qué, Fritz?

Fritz hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie lisa del pupitre. Mike vio el gesto y supo que ese chaval interesado no iba a proporcionarle información gratuita. Así que suspiró hondo y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un puñado de caramelos. Todos ellos envueltos en plástico de un amarillo metálico muy brillante.

Los caramelos eran todo un lujo para estar en manos de un niño huérfano. Estos eran usados en los orfanatos como moneda de cambio entre el alumnado.

Mike los dejó sobre el pupitre y Fritz los tomó al instante para guardarlos con los bolsillos de su arrugado y viejo pantalón.

—Ese idiota se ha negado a convertirse en un  _elegido._ Prefiere quedarse en esta mierda de sitio antes que vivir como un puto rey en Mitras.

Eso fue una brutal sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado un caso anterior en donde un niño rechazara pertenecer al Culto.

—¿Todavía lo tienen metido en la Sala de Inspección?

Fritz negó con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada, y Mike estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Fritz sonrió vilmente y volvió a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, esta vez con mayor diversión antes. Su sonrisa era lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar los grandes y torcidos dientes. Mike envió una mirada severa al muchacho y gruñó. No podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse en ascuas y no saber la verdad.

Volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó dos caramelos más para dejarlos sobre el pupitre y ser estos recogidos por su nuevo y ávido dueño.

—Lo han encerrado en la  _habitación de pensar_.

Mike tragó la saliva sintiendo molestia.

La  _habitación de pensar_  era una pequeña habitación que se encontraba en el almacén del segundo edificio, y que tenía dos funciones claras: como trastero para las escobas y como lugar de castigo para aquellos niños que pasasen de la raya. Aquellos que han estado encerrados ahí quedaban completamente a oscuras, en un espacio tan reducido que era imposible acostarse en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidos.

Estar encerrado en la  _habitación de pensar_ transmitía la misma sensación que la estar encerrado en un armario. El tiempo de confinamiento depende de la gravedad del castigo. Al castigado se le daba de comer una vez al día y no tenía posibilidades de salir para hacer sus necesidades. Se cagaba y se meaba encima.

A lo largo de su estancia en el orfanato, Mike conoció a varios niños que fueron castigados en la  _habitación de pensar,_ y que permanecieron allí durante cinco días enteros. Cuando estos fueron sacados del hacinamiento, no eran más que despojos llorones sucios, malolientes, temblorosos y cegados a causa de no haber visto la luz durante días.

La  _habitación de pensar_  era, con diferencia, el peor lugar para visitar el orfanato.

* * *

_NOTAS_

[1] Al parecer, una de las fuentes predilectas de Isayama que ha tomado e interpretado para crear el universo de SnK es la religión judeocristiana, en donde la tierra es concebida como el  _infierno; el_  lugar donde se realizan los  _sacrificios de fe y el sabelotodo es una maldición._ La  _muerte_  es, siguiendo el esquema religioso, la  _liberación:_  la carne como jaula; el cuerpo muere y deja liberado al fin el alma. Solo las almas sacrificadas en la  _Rendición_  espiritual pueden liberar finalmente del peso de la existencia.

Esto me ha dejado bastante claro tras los últimos capítulos, especialmente este último (el snk 84) que me dejó destrozada a un nivel que no pude ni imaginar. No deje de leer los comentarios por aquí, pero a pesar de lo que pase y sus alturas en el manga, aquí, escribiendo por y para el escaso fandom español de Erwin & EruRi.

[2] El canto de los Niños en la capilla es un himno gregoriano de época medieval (siglo XIII), y titulado " _Adoro te devote"_  (  _Te adoro con Devoción_  ), que he modificado un poco para adaptarla mejor a la narración. Es un himno muy común en los coros de niños.

[3] Levi treintañero + henna = yo sufriendo hemorragias nasales.

Nada más. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos!


	4. Ángeles caídos

 

«Nos ha tocado a nosotros sondear el fondo de lo humano y contemplar los abismos de lo inhumano, desprendernos así de engaños, de falacias ideológicas, purgar el corazón, limpiar los ojos, y mirar al mundo, con una mirada que, si no expulsa y suprime todos los habituales prestigios del mal, los pone al descubierto y, de ese modo sutil, con sólo su simple verdad, los aniquila.»

 _Interpretaciones_ , por Francisco Ayala.

 

 

«Es un error creer que los sueños se hacen realidad sin ofrecer nada a cambio.»

 _El príncipe de la niebla_ , por Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

 

 

Como la mayoría de los niños, Mike había pasado por diferentes castigos durante su estancia en el orfanato. Los castigos más comunes eran trabajar horas extra en el campo y limpiar los baños comunales. En ocasiones, estos castigos estaban justificados por la actitud rebelde y problemática de los propios huérfanos —sobre todo, los curtidos como ladronzuelos y supervivientes sacados de las calles de los diferentes distritos—. En otras, era simplemente cuestión de estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Pero en lo referente a castigos, trabajar horas extra en el campo o limpiar retretes no era tan malo como ser encerrado en la _habitación de pensar_ , donde hacía mucho calor durante el verano, incluso, en esas fechas a inicios del otoño en la que estaban, y recordaba al abrasador y sulfúrico infierno del que los supervisores wallistas advertían en las liturgias. Además, al ser la _habitación de pensar_ un espacio tan reducido, casi como si de un guardarropa o una alacena se tratase, sin ningún resquicio por el que entrara la luz, todo quedaba reducido a la más negra oscuridad. Y, por mucho que llorase o gritase el castigado, los supervisores no movían un dedo por sacarlo de allí hasta cumplir el plazo de cinco días.

Mike recordó que hacía varios meses atrás, un chaval, un lobo de manada perteneciente a uno de los grupos más fuertes del orfanato, había sido sorprendido en una pelea y pasó esos escalofriantes cinco días encerrado en la _habitación de pensar_ , teniendo solo conexión con el mundo exterior las veces en las que los supervisores le llevaban una única ración de alimentos diaria. Cuando el chaval fue sacado de allí, su personalidad cambió por completo. Este no volvió a dar un puñetazo nunca más. Abandonó su grupo y estuvo prácticamente aislándose del resto de niños, optando por la soledad hasta que un buen día cumplió los trece y se marchó del orfanato sin despedirse siquiera. Este cambio de personalidad tan drástico ocurrió con el resto de castigados que fueron llevados a la _habitación de pensar_.

Pero, al igual que otros muchos huérfanos, a lo que Mike tenía más miedo era a estar solo. Tras pasar tres años durmiendo en la misma habitación con otros niños, la ausencia de ronquidos, risas, susurros, e incluso el chirrido de los muelles de las camas, no dejaba más que el sonido de maderas que se desplazaban, tuberías que crujían y los silbidos del viento que agitaban los cristales de las ventanas. Los inquietantes sonidos del vacío, los acordes de la soledad. Estar solo en aquel lugar era exponerse a la tiranía del miedo y al poder de estos supervisores, especialmente al señor Holbein, quien no solo buscaba respeto y reconocimiento por parte de los huérfanos, sino algo más. Una de las reglas más importantes era no quedarse solo en una habitación con el señor Holbein. Otra regla era no pasarse de la raya delante de los supervisores a fin de no exponerse a la abrupta soledad de la _habitación de pensar_.

«El niño está solo, encerrado en ese sitio.»

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Mike durante toda la tarde, sobre todo, al entrar al almacén con el grupo de compañeros a fin de prepararse para trabajar en el campo. Todos los niños ya estaban enterados de que el niño nuevo había rechazado el título de _elegido_ y había sido encerrado en la _habitación de pensar_ , justamente situada al fondo del almacén. La puerta de la _habitación de pensar,_ cerrada a cal y canto, con cadenas y candado, fue objeto de silenciosas miradas por parte de todos los niños, que no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra mientras se cambiaban la ropa y tomaban todas las herramientas, esperando oír los gritos o llantos por parte del niño allí encerrado.

Mike fue el único que no se extrañó con el poco convencional silencio manifestado por el castigado encerrado en aquel terrible lugar. Era como si tras esa puerta de hierro oxidado y sucio de la _habitación de pensar_ no hubiese nadie, absolutamente nadie. Esta sensación de turbación aumentó en Mike porque su sentido del olfato seguía sin percibir ningún tipo de olor característico que proviniera del niño.

Aquella noche, antes de quedar dormido, Mike revivió retazos de la tarde anterior a su ingreso en el orfanato.

Mike Zacharias se crió en el seno de una familia campesina muy pobre que trabajaba en los campos de una familia noble asentada en unos de esos pequeños castillos feudales construidos aisladamente en las tierras fuera del plano urbano de los distritos. En torno al castillo se levantaban las pequeñas casas de madera y paja de los siervos formando una pequeña aldea. Estos campesinos prácticamente eran esclavos del amo, quien los hizo traer de la Ciudad Subterránea: ofrecía alojamiento y trabajo a cambio de un hogar en la superficie. Los padres de Mike fueron un ejemplo más del importante número de personas nacidas en el subsuelo que fue llevado a la superficie para servir como parte del campesinado. Muchos de estos fueron comprados por nobles muy adinerados a fin de ponerlos a trabajar en las tierras de sus feudos o como parte de la servidumbre dentro del castillo.

Los padres de Mike trabajaron durante años en un feudo de la región norte intramuros, próximo al distrito que colindaba entre los muros María y Rose: el distrito Utopia. Mike era hijo único, aunque deseó siempre haber tenido hermanos. Por desgracia, su madre falleció tras las dificultades que presentó el parto de Mike. Y, diez años más tarde, su padre expiró su último aliento al no recuperarse de una pulmonía mal curada. Si tenía que recordar a su padre, Mike lo hacía manteniendo presente todo lo que le enseñó sobre la naturaleza: de la que aprendió a reconocer sus diferentes aromas y olores.

Tras el humilde entierro de su padre, asistido sólo por los propios campesinos y por él mismo, todos tuvieron que volver al trabajo. Mike quedó solo en su hogar, sabiendo que el amo ya había arreglado los preparativos durante el duelo de su difunto padre para que fuese enviado ipso facto a uno de los orfanatos al día siguiente. Por decreto real, todo niño que quedase huérfano aun habiendo trabajado con sus progenitores en las labores del campesinado, debía ser entregado al Gobierno a fin de ser criado e instruido en los orfanatos wallistas. Si dicha orden no era cumplida, el señor de las tierras donde trabajaba el niño debía enfrentarse a duras penas económicas. En el orfanato, Mike podría formarse, ser alguien en la vida dentro de las limitadas aspiraciones que podría ofrecer el orfanato a un niño huérfano y, lo más importante, se convertiría en un ser libre: ya no sería un mero campesino, quien poseía las mismas carencias en privilegios que un esclavo.

Antes de caer la noche, ya había empacado sus últimas pertenencias, en silencio y sumido en la tristeza. Salió de la cabaña de madera en la que había vivido desde niño, sin atreverse a mirar el lecho de su difunto padre, con las sábanas en desorden que aún olían claramente a este, inundando el aire de recuerdos.

Mike paseó por el campo que estaba en época de recolección. Los campesinos tenían aún puestas las oscuras vestimentas que habían llevado horas antes al entierro del señor Zacharias. Estos trabajaban solos o en grupo, con sus ropas de luto siendo iluminadas por el apogeo de la luz del atardecer. Las hoces, sumergidas en el trigo, coleteaban como peces con relampagueos rítmicos de azul y plata; y a su paso, los hombres y mujeres se erguían y se resguardaban los ojos, mirando a Mike pasar silenciosamente. A lo lejos, la luz impactaba de lleno el alto y cóncavo muro que rodeaba el distrito de Utopia, dotándolo de una luminosidad terrosa muy brillante y anaranjada que hasta dañaba la vista. Y, más allá, en dirección norte, se distinguía la interminable línea del Muro María.

Más que un atardecer típico de otoño, el cielo se diría propio de uno de esos octubres del norte característicos de la zona, cuando el día amanece para dar apenas paso al crepúsculo, a la larga noche. La brisa se había calmado paulatinamente, como paulatinamente se iban perdiendo los rojos y oros de las hojas en el curso del otoño y se despojaban de las ramas. Ramas grises en las que la brisa sonaba más limpia y fluida. Los campos al atardecer adquirían una pátina color caramelo y un plumón amarillo y rosa los árboles. La brisa fue inquietándose según oscurecía, de abajo a arriba, empezando por los arbustos y acabando por los árboles; vides, avellanos, laureles, robles, hayas, tilos y, por último, los altos álamos. Todos ellos poseían un olor característico que solo Mike era capaz de dilucidar a través de su agudo sentido del olfato.

Caminó alejándose del sendero y cruzó la valla de madera que rodeaba la zona limítrofe de la propiedad del amo. En ese momento, Mike se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba allí, esperándole.

Un bonito _ángel_ rubio de ocho años lo esperaba sentado en la rama más baja de su tilo favorito, aquel en el que había subido una infinidad de veces, y usualmente en compañía de este.

El _ángel_ , llamado Nana, era la hija pequeña de otra familia campesina que trabajaba para el señor de aquellas tierras. A parte de ellos dos, el resto de la descendencia de los campesinos que trabajaban allí era adolescente o infante, por lo que no había otros niños de más o menos su edad con quienes jugar. Por ello, estaban muy unidos desde tierna edad. Habían compartido juegos, secretos y risas, pero también consuelos, sueños y tristezas.

Mike subió con resuelta agilidad por el tronco del árbol y se sentó al lado de Nana.

—¿Nana? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, curioso—. Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana.

—Imaginé que vendrías para ver el atardecer.

—¿Y qué hay de tus padres?, ¿quieres hacerles enfadar? A ellos no les gusta que andes lejos de la aldea a estas horas.

Nana se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual que me castiguen. Mañana temprano te irás a ese orfanato y..., y no sé cuándo volveré a verte —titubeó Nana, con la mirada puesta no en él, sino en el sol que iba muriendo hasta desaparecer en el horizonte tras el muro María, y con las pecosas mejillas volviéndose rosadas con la fresca brisa.

Nana dejó de interesarse en observar el atardecer y lo miró a él, con aquel llamativo azul desteñido de sus ojos y algunos de los pelos rubios sueltos que se habían desprendido de su larga trenza rubia moviéndose adelante y atrás. Mike no dejaba de pensar en que no había ser más hermoso y con el aroma más agradable en aquel mundo como el que desprendía Nana. Olía a algo dulce, muy suave, una mezcla entre fruta y miel.

Nana llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido a juego con el lazo de su trenza. Mike sabía lo mucho que Nana los detestaba. En realidad, Nana detestaba profundamente el tener que ponerse vestidos y llevar trenzas decoradas con lazos coloridos.

—Te he traído un regalo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mike, boquiabierto, mirando a Nana, que había sonreído y asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Nana se volvió hacia el otro lado de la rama y tomó algo hecho de lana que extendió luego a Mike en ofrecimiento. Era un gorro verde oscuro algo gastado por el uso. Mike dobló los dedos sobre la tela lanosa y experimentó la suavidad de su tacto. Lo acercó e inhaló tímidamente por la nariz un par de escuetas veces. Sonrió para sí.

—Huele a ti.

Nana rió de inquieta diversión y con las mejillas encendidas. Mike lo estiró de nuevo y se lo puso, ocultando así la maraña color castaño claro con que se describía su cabello.

—Te queda bien. —Nana le ayudó a colocárselo mejor.

—Gracias, Nana. Pero ¿no es el gorro que siempre usas? —dijo Mike sintiéndose agradecido y culpable al mismo tiempo—. No sé si podré aceptarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo o acabará hecho cenizas. —Nana bajó la mirada sin antes desaparecer su sonrisa por completo—. Papá no me permitirá seguir vistiendo las ropas que mi hermano mayor no usa porque le quedan pequeñas. Y tampoco quiere que lleve ese gorro porque, según él, es de chico. Dice que debo vestir como lo haría cualquier _niña_   de mi edad.

La palabra «niña» brotó de Nana en un tono apagado, apesadumbrado, cargado de frustración, que le golpeaba profundamente como si le hubieran caído en la cabeza un montón de piedras. Nana se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales contuvo con una firmeza poco convencional en alguien de su edad; la vida había hecho de Nana un ser estoico, fuerte.

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría: Mike supuso que su padre había vuelto a discutir con Nana por vestir  _como un niño_. Esta etapa de vestidos y trenzas solía durar un par de días, hasta que Nana retomaba, poco a poco, a su típica apariencia: pantalones cortos, camisas holgadas, chalecos, zapatitos cerrados y aquel gorro de lana que utilizaba para ocultar su espesa mata de cabellos rubios.

—En unos días podrás vestir como siempre —dijo Mike intentando consolar a Nana.

—No, ya no —contestó con dificultad Nana, como si realmente le costara hablar sobre ello—. Hace dos días, papá quemó todas las ropas que usaba de mi hermano. Después de discutir conmigo y obligarme a ponerme este vestido, fue a mi arcón donde las guardo y las lanzó al fuego de la chimenea. Las vi quemarse ante mis ojos y solo podía pedirme a mí mismo que no llorase por no darle ese gusto a mi padre. Lo único que pude salvar fue este gorro. Lo aferré muy fuerte y papá no pudo quitármelo. Entonces huí de casa y escondí el gorro en el establo. Papá me gritó tanto, Mike, me llamó..., me llamó de todo. Lo peor fue ver que mi madre y mi hermano no hicieron nada. Era como si estuvieran de acuerdo con las cosas que decía papá de mí. Fue horrible, Mike...

—Nana, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Estabas tan ocupado cuidando de tu padre que no quería preocuparte con mis problemas.

Nana podía llegar a ser gélido y cohibido en ocasiones. La expresión de su rostro se endurecía cada vez que alguno de los adolescentes le decía algo odioso o desconsiderado. O lo llamaban «machona». A Mike no le gustaba recordar lo mucho que golpeó a esos gilipollas y no poder ganarles al ser ellos más grandes y fuertes que él, y lo que le dolía profundamente al presenciar cómo Nana era insultado. Tampoco era soportable el hecho de presenciar el rostro entristecido y lleno de culpabilidad de Nana al verlo a él magullado a causa de los golpes recibidos.

Nadie, salvo Mike, lo comprendía: Nana era un «niño», no físicamente, pero siempre había sido un niño en espíritu. Mike lo supo desde el principio. ¿Qué difícil era de entender esto para el resto?

Y, ahora, viendo a Nana así, triste y herido, en Mike renacía ese dolor desde lo más profundo del pecho. Era normal no querer ver sufrir o enfadarse o que se sientan humilladas las personas por las que se siente un profundo apego. Mike temía que ese dolor en Nana prosiguiese. Mike ya no estaría allí para cuidarlo, para protegerlo. Sabía que tanto Nana como él vivían con similares expectativas, es decir, que ambos carecían de ellas: no tenían la capacidad de tomar decisiones. Era el mundo quien decidía por ellos; los poderosos, los adultos, las leyes... Ambos habían quedado constreñidos con tornillos de realidad, atados a la melancolía de los altibajos de esperanza e inevitable decepción.

Sin saber qué decir para consolarlo, Mike se pegó a Nana y extendió su brazo para estrecharlo en un abrazo y que así pudiera desahogarse. Nana se acomodó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tímidamente. Con la cercanía, Mike notó cómo Nana respiraba hondo, exhalando como si estuviera fatigado, exhausto. Temblaba al igual que un animalito enfermo.

—Quiero ir contigo —dijo Nana—, adónde sea. Como si decides ir más allá del muro María y vivir con los titanes, yo iré detrás de ti.

Mike no sabía qué podía decir para consolar a Nana; nunca había sido alguien dado a expresarse hablando; sin embargo, sabía de sentimientos mejor que nadie. Nana tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente como si tras decir aquello pudiese respirar de nuevo; palabras emergidas tras tiempo hundidas en aguas profundas.

Mike besó la frente de Nana, notando algunos de esos pelitos sueltos sobre sus labios, movidos por la brisa, y rubios como hilos de oros cubriendo su pequeña frente.

—Pero sé que no puedo —continuó Nana, diciendo—. Aun así, siento felicidad por ti. Te irás lejos de toda esta mierda.

Carcajearon. Mike lo abrazó más para sí con intención de confortarlo y, de algún modo, protegerlo de aquel terrible mundo.

—Cuando cumpla trece años y salga del orfanato vendré a buscarte —intervino finalmente Mike mientras respiraba el aroma a fruta que desprendía Nana, un agradable alivio. Después de tantos años criándose entre campesinos, con aquel sudor y estiércol adherido casi permanentemente a las ropas, de pronto fue consciente de lo mucho que le agradaba el reconfortante aroma de Nana.

—¿Lo harías? —Nana se revolvió presa de los nervios, alzando el rostro, solo un momento, para mirar a Mike a los ojos—. ¿De verdad que vendrás a buscarme?

―Te lo prometo —le aseguró Mike sellando sus palabras con una leve sonrisa—. Ninguno de los dos no tenemos nada que nos ate a este lugar. Así que eso sólo significa que no tenemos nada que perder. En tres años estaré de vuelta y te sacaré de aquí. ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

Nana asintió nervioso y sonrió, tan colorado como una grosella; el rostro iluminándose de pura alegría.

Ambos miraron al cielo mientras unos pájaros volaban en espiral por encima de sus cabezas.

Mike vio una bandada de golondrinas que se dirigía en dirección sur. Se preguntó si algún día podrían percibir el mundo con la simpleza y la libertad de las aves, sin verse obligados a que otros intercediesen por ellos en cuanto a su futuro.

Rememorando aquel recuerdo, Mike quedó dormido. En sueños se vio caminando rumbo al almacén, el cual se encontraba desierto; no había ninguna herramienta labriega, ni sacos repletos de heno o grano, y un sinfín de cajas llenas de trastos. El lugar se presentaba como algo vacío e inmenso. Llegó a la puerta oxidada de la _habitación de pensar_ : un simple armario para las escobas que se había convertido en el _infierno_  para los niños de aquel orfanato. Sin en el candado que prohibía ser abierta la puerta, Mike la abrió y dentro encontró al niño nuevo de pie, muy pálido.

«¿Qué haces aquí?», le preguntó el niño. «Este no es tu lugar.»

Mike quería hablar, pero no podía. Sentía que de sus pulmones no entraba ni salía aire y sus cuerdas vocales habían sido cortadas de cuajo. El hermoso niño se limitó a mirarlo con sus tristes ojos. Estos se describían completamente diferentes a aquellos que vio en el comedor, llenos de determinación, misticismo y fuerza. Estos ojos, sin embargo, parecían tener siglos de vejez encima y estaban animados por una añorante expresión que atemorizó a Mike. Además, a diferencia de la realidad, esta vez Mike captó un olor muy claro en el niño nuevo: un fuerte hedor a muerto. El mismo olor pestilente que desprendía el cuerpo de su padre, incluso antes de morir, cuando yacía moribundo en el lecho.

Mike dio media vuelta y corrió presuroso hacia la puerta que conducía al exterior. Pero al llegar a la puerta la encontró cerrada a cal y canto. Estaba solo, atrapado con aquel niño en el interior del silencioso almacén, que seguía estando a oscuras, pero ya no se encontraba tan vacío como al principio del sueño: unas sombras surgieron y comenzaron a moverse.

Para su sorpresa, las sombras no se abalanzaron contra él, sino que fueron directamente hacia el niño nuevo.

«Este no es tu lugar», le repitió a lo lejos, ahogada su voz por el rugir de las sombras, que habían adoptado la forma de bestias, de titanes.

Despertó sobresaltado. Permaneció en la cama con el corazón acelerado. El dormitorio estaba oscuro y frío, como la capilla del orfanato. Escuchó el ronquido de uno de sus compañeros y el olor a sudor, madera y el ácido olor del meado adherido a las sábanas. Alguno se había meado mientras dormía. Seguramente uno de los huérfanos más pequeños con los que compartía habitación. En medio de aquella oscuridad apartó a empujones las sábanas y el edredón raídos y, como si de una criatura salvaje se tratase, se levantó de la cama evitando despertar al resto, en sigilo, para no ser cazado. No se le pasó por la cabeza quitarse el pijama y cambiarse de ropa; se puso la chaqueta del uniforme encima, los zapatos y se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de Nana, en el que ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su olor. Solo en la memoria pervivía el recuerdo de aquel aroma a fruta y miel de Nana, casi como un ensueño.

Salió de la habitación de puntillas y cerró la puerta con cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Bajó las escaleras hasta alcanzar la planta baja en un inquietante estado de alerta por temor a toparse con un supervisor realizando su guardia de noche. Los corredores que rodeaban el claustro estaban vacíos. La húmeda brisa envolvía los jardines del interior del mismo, con pequeños árboles, arbustos, bancos y una bonita fuente decorando el centro. El sonido del agua de la fuente no hizo sino agudizar el estado de alerta en Mike, quien pasó por uno de los corredores pegado a la pared y mirando a un lado y a otro en todo momento. En vez de dirigirse a la puerta principal, se decantó por salir por una de las puertas traseras, y por lo tanto secundarias, del edificio. Una vez la hubo alcanzado, Mike se agachó ante ella y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta un alambre, el cual usó hábilmente en la cerradura de la puerta para hacerla abrir. Aquella no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Con un par de movimientos precisos logró que el mecanismo de la cerradura cediera y la puerta se abriese con un chasquido quejumbroso que resonó por todo el corredor. Sin perder tiempo a pensar si había sido descubierto, Mike salió por la puerta, la cerró tras de sí con algo más de cuidado y salió corriendo sin tomar el camino del sendero, amparándose en el cobijo de la oscuridad que le ofrecía una noche oscura de luna nueva.

El recorrido en dirección al edificio secundario del orfanato fue mayor al no tomar el sendero. En tanto avanzaba durante los primeros minutos, Mike no dejó de inhalar más de lo normal por temor a notar algún olor humano próximo. Luego, al ver que ningún olor llegaba, consiguió calmarse y permitir que su corazón desacelerase un poco debido a la adrenalina. Nadie le estaba persiguiendo.

En menos de tres minutos se encontraba ante el edificio secundario: lugar donde se hallaba el almacén en el que tenían retenido al niño nuevo. Mike decidió probar con las ventanas que daban al interior del almacén con esperanza de hallar alguna a la que no se le había pasado el fechillo durante la tarde y pudiera abrirse sin problema. Y la halló. El batiente de una de las ventanas cedió con un poco de presión y quedó abierto. Mike se colgó del alféizar exterior de la ventana y con un impulso se encaramó para luego entrar en el interior. Una vez dentro, quedó quieto mientras analizaba los olores de la estancia en busca de la presencia de alguna persona. No halló ninguna: tenía vía libre para poder explorar sin temor a ser visto. Volvió a colocar el batiente de la ventana sin cerrarlo y marchó despacio, evitando chocar con las herramientas que descansaban por el suelo, y pasando por entre los diversos estantes con cajas y sacos que dividían el interior del almacén hasta llegar al espacio del fondo, lugar donde se encontraba la _habitación de pensar_. Quedó ante esta y, tal vez temeroso tras lo soñado hacía un puñado de minutos antes, permaneció en actitud titubeante. Quizá no era el sueño lo que le hacía dudar, sino la toma de consciencia de que no percibía el olor del chico, pero sí el de sus ropas: el olor al lujoso algodón y el barro acumulado en la suela de sus zapatos. Incluso, las tenues y prácticamente imperceptibles notas a jabón del bueno, aromático, del que vendían en la capital, y no aquella pasta cerosa que se podían permitir los menos pudientes. Sin embargo, el niño no tenía un olor propio. Eso era lo que impactaba de lleno a Mike desde su encuentro en el comedor. 

Antes de que finalmente tomara valor, cerrase el puño en intento de tocar levemente con los nudillos la superficie metálica y herrumbrosa de la puerta cerrada con candado, y avisar así de su presencia al niño nuevo, en el umbroso ambiente denotó la proximidad de un olor humano que estaba abriendo la puerta del almacén. Mike se agachó y corrió hasta esconderse tras unas grandes cajas, pegando la espalda contra la pared. Asomó un poco la cabeza y vio un ligero resplandor al otro lado, tras haber escuchado cómo la puerta era cerrada con llave, muy cautelosamente. Una lamparilla parpadeaba mientras se aproximaba a la _habitación de pensar_ , siendo portada por un supervisor.  

El corazón de Mike dio un vuelco de profundo horror al identificar al supervisor, tanto por el olfato como por la vista.

Era el vicedirector Aldous Holbein.

Ese maldito monstruo estaba allí al igual que Mike, pero por motivos diametralmente diferentes: el señor Holbein también se había interesado en el niño nuevo. Los motivos de aquel hombre nunca habían sido buenos. Al menos, no en cuanto a los huérfanos del orfanato se refiere. Era un hombre alto, delgado pero de constitución fuerte, con una cara dura, severa y cuadrada, y de cabellos castaños, muy cortos. No llevaba puesta la túnica que habitualmente vestía, sino la ropa que llevaba debajo de la misma: unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca a botones, pero sin solapas, de estilo _mao_. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desagradable, iluminada parcialmente por el candor de la lamparilla. Sus ojos pequeños y estrechos estaban fijos en la puerta de la _habitación de pensar_.

El señor Holbein rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón hasta dar con lo que con tanta avidez buscaba: la llave del candado que bloqueaba la puerta. Su mirada se tornó depredadora y enfermizamente malsana cuando quitó el candado, dejó caer las pesadas cadenas y la abrió. Holbein quedó observando al niño nuevo, agazapado en el suelo de aquel pequeño cubículo. Mike quedó estremecido de pies a cabeza; sin embargo, por muy asustado que estuviese, no pudo moverse de ahí. Permaneció atado a presenciar aquella escena a la que no había sido invitado. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope y persistentes rastros de terror lo invadieron al ver cómo el supervisor se inclinó para tomar al niño rubio a fin de que levantara del suelo y saliese de la _habitación de pensar_. Mike fue el único entre el señor Holbein y él que notó que el chico nuevo no albergaba el más mínimo miedo. No le sorprendía en absoluto ver al hombre allí, mirándolo con embelesada adoración, como quien mira una figura votiva ante la que arrodillarse, rezar y pedir consuelo.  

El niño nuevo miró hacia arriba, teniendo en cuenta la altura del enorme hombre que lo analizaba mientras permanecía de pie ante él. Holbein siguió estudiando su figura delgada con gustoso reconocimiento.

―Bonito ―masculló Aldous Holbein, haciendo que Mike se encogiera involuntariamente.

Holbein tiró del niño suavemente para llevarlo hasta una de las cajas que le sirvió de asiento para luego sentarse junto a este. Extendió la mano y le tocó la cara. Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla del niño, descansando finalmente por debajo de su mandíbula. En esta posición, tiró del rostro del niño y lo inclinó para una inspección más cercana.

―Impecable e inusual. Nunca había visto un niño con semejante endereza como la tuya, capaz de rechazar tan dignamente cada uno de los sobornos y lisonjas por parte de todo el clero wallista en pos de convertirte en un _elegido_ ―masculló nuevamente el señor Holbein, hablando para sí. Luego sonrió divertido y añadió―: No sé qué motivos te han llevado a rechazar tal posición, pero sin duda ha sido una mala elección hecha por tu parte, créeme. Un ángel que ha caído en este infierno. Eso es en lo que te has convertido, Erwin.

El aludido no reaccionó en absoluto. Permaneció sentado, muy quieto, teniendo en cuenta la cara del hombre tan próxima y con su gran pulgar trazando una suave curva sobre su labio inferior, con aquel par de ojos oscuros inspeccionándolo tan intensamente, para luego viajar por su pequeño cuerpo y la ropa que lo cubría. Mike quedó con el nombre del niño nuevo resonando cual eco en su cabeza:

«Erwin. Se llama Erwin.»

―Me gustas ―declaró el zafio adulto sin más preámbulos―. Así que tengo la intención de saborear este momento. Haznos un favor a los dos y no hagas ningún escándalo de esto porque yo mismo acabaría contigo antes de que puedas balbucear una maldita palabra. Si haces lo que te digo, incluso podrás disfrutar de lo que pienso hacer contigo ahora mismo.

Mike quedó lívido, terriblemente asustado. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún objeto con que poder atacar al señor Holbein; una pala, unas tenazas, cualquier instrumento de metal, lo que sea con solo poder dar por finalizado aquello. Cerca de él no había sino sacos de grano y poco más. Tendría que dejarse ver por el supervisor y correr hasta algún objeto situado en las estanterías. Estas situadas un puñado de metros más allá. Volvió a mirar la grotesca escena y percibió cómo Erwin, aun estando en silencio, había conectado la mirada con él. Erwin había notado su presencia.

Aquellos fríos ojos azules, que fulguraban incluso bajo el nimio candor de una lamparilla, lo taladraron hasta el punto de parecer capaces de leer sus pensamientos. Asimismo, había algo más en ellos, algo que Mike era incapaz de identificar, algo que logró inquietarlo. Y en esta conexión, Mike fue capaz de descifrar el mensaje claro que le enviaban los ojos de Erwin:

«No te muevas, quédate ahí como estás, escondido y en silencio. Yo podré solucionar esto solo.»

Mike frunció el ceño al comprender lo que significaba aquella mirada y se mordió los labios. Hizo caso y no se movió del sitio. Mientras, Erwin permanecía callado. Su expresión era inocentemente tranquila y esta comenzaba a inquietar al señor Holbein.

—Tienes miedo. ¿Por eso no hablas?

Erwin se limitó a observarlo. Sin más preámbulos, el hombre hizo que se recostara sobre la enorme caja. Mike cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirando.

Lo que no vieron los ojos de Mike fue cómo Erwin se quedaba bien quieto mientras el señor Holbein comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Erwin miraba al adulto con frialdad mientras este empujaba a los lados la camisa dividida, revelando un pecho pálido, delgado y pequeño.

—Hmm, muy bonito —urgió en un tarareo el señor Holbein, preso de admiración. Levantó una ceja después—. Estás muy callado. No creo que seas un niño tímido después de todo.

La mirada de Erwin permanecía inmersa en un puro silencio analítico.

—Así que no tienes nada que decir. Muy bien, supongo.

Los dedos nervudos de Holbein se deslizaron contra la piel suave del más pequeño. Tiró de la camisa por las mangas y la arrojó luego para seguidamente pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre las costillas ligeramente prominentes al estar Erwin tumbado. Se deslizaron seguidamente por el ombligo y frenaron en el inicio de los pantalones. De un gesto, los desabrochó y se los hizo quitar junto con los zapatos, dejándolo indefenso ante su enferma vista; en calzoncillos y calcetines, ambos de un blanco impoluto. Con diversión, el señor Holbein estiró la banda elástica del calzoncillo hacia arriba, se asomó para mirar y carcajeó.

—Vaya, chico, estás bastante bien. Apuesto que aún no sabes usarlo. Qué lindo. —La voz de Holbein se convirtió en un susurro que de igual modo resonaba por toda la estancia—: No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré. 

De pronto, Erwin comenzó a reírse. Su risa era jovial así como burlona. Sorprendió a Mike, quien por fin abrió los ojos y observó atento la escena. Por otro lado, el señor Holbein quedó perplejo primero para después sentirse sumamente ofendido. Estaba acostumbrado a provocar distintas reacciones en los niños llegada esta situación; la risa mordaz de Erwin Smith no era una de ellas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Discúlpeme —respondió Erwin en tanto que realizaba un notable esfuerzo por reprimir la risa—, no he podido evitarlo. Desde que se presentó junto al resto de supervisores en el comedor, supe que haría algo como esto. Pero, sinceramente, no esperaba que fuese tan... patético.

Holbein quedó confuso; se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, apartándose un poco de la cercanía con la que había mantenido con el niñito rubio, y torció la boca en gesto de amenaza.

—¿Quieres que te dé una paliza?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—No. No es lo que quiero, realmente. —El niño siguió actuando de manera cortés, amable y dirigiéndose en actitud segura, sin amedrantarse bajo ningún concepto—. Estoy convencido de que podría matarme a golpes. Simplemente, me resulta patético que haya tardado tan poco en ceder a sus instintos y haya venido hasta aquí aun arriesgándose a ser visto por algún trabajador del edificio. 

Erwin parpadeó sus ojos azules genuinamente y añadió:

—Esta actitud suya me hace pensar que ya está acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de  _cosas_  con niños. 

Luego, la mirada de Erwin descendió del rostro del señor Holbein a la mano izquierda de este, que permanecía descansando sobre sus caderas, medio enterrados los dedos bajo los calzoncillos, aferrados aún al elástico como si en cualquier momento tuviese la intención de quitárselos de un violento tirón. Erwin observó la marca más pálida dejada en el dedo corazón de la mano de Holbein. El anillo no estaba, pero este había dejado marca en su piel después de infinidad de años puesto en aquel dedo.  

—Usted estuvo casado. —La voz de Erwin se tornó suave e inocente—. No parece que haya tenido hijos con ella. Lo digo porque si tuviera hijos no estaría aquí trabajando en un orfanato. ¿Ella era estéril o, quizá, lo era usted? 

—Los resultados en la Sala de Inspección estaban en lo cierto contigo. Eres un mocoso muy tortuoso y espeluznante que hace demasiadas preguntas. Como sigas hablando, te cortaré la lengua.

—Su mano está debajo de mis calzoncillos y a punto de tocar mis partes. Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de saber algunas cosas básicas acerca de usted.

Holbein rió a carcajada limpia. Le asqueaba este interrogatorio, le frustraba en cierta manera, pero era una frustración que sólo conseguía elevar su libido.

—El matrimonio con su mujer terminó porque ella descubrió su oscuro _secreto_ , ¿cierto? Supongo que antes de trabajar aquí se dedicaba a labores de poca monta dentro del Culto en Mitras, como capellán o administrador de alguna iglesia wallista. Mantuvo la compostura hasta que un día vio a un niño perteneciente al Culto que le llamaba la atención profundamente y, cuando por fin lo tenía de la manera que quería, lo descubrió su mujer que fue a verle sin avisar a la iglesia.

Erwin estudió el rostro del señor Holbein con gravedad. Este lo escuchaba paralizado a causa de sus palabras.

—¿Quién coño te ha dicho todo eso?

—Nadie. Sólo estoy barajando ideas que, al perecer, no van mal encaminadas. Veamos... —continuó Erwin, diciendo—. Tras lo ocurrido, decidió dedicarse a trabajar en el orfanato. Hay dos razones por las que lo hizo: una, para no verse forzado a rehacer su vida con otro matrimonio y aparentar ante el resto de la comunidad wallista que era un hombre ejemplar; y dos, porque aquí podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos con niños pequeños como yo. Pero ¿sabe qué? Lo que realmente me inquieta de todo esto es el destino de su antigua esposa y del niño que violó. Es más, me pregunto si los dos están todavía vivos. 

Holbein permaneció atado a un ahogado y sofocante silencio. En sus ojos oscuros parecía revivir aquellas imágenes nítidamente como si las estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento. 

—Pienso que su mujer le hubiera denunciado al descubrir lo que hacía, pero parece ser que no lo hizo y el niño víctima de todo esto tampoco. ¿Los mató e hizo que todo pareciese un accidente? ¿Unos matones que entraron a robar a la iglesia, quizá? ¿O acusó a su esposa de enajenación mental a causa de sufrir las consecuencias de ser estéril y que, por esto mismo, ella mató al niño y luego se suicidó en un ataque de locura? 

Holbein tragó saliva y Erwin curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios sin dejar de estudiar con la mirada al hombre.

—En cualquier caso, su _secreto_ no salió a la luz y vino a trabajar al orfanato, señor Holbein —recalcó Erwin—. Estoy seguro de que los huérfanos que se han dado por desaparecidos o que han huido del orfanato son, en su mayoría, víctimas de su _secreto._  Si no ha habido tampoco denuncias por parte de los niños a los que ha abusado significa que están muertos. Los ha hecho callar a todos ellos del mismo modo que hizo con su querida esposa y con el otro niño. Los huérfanos están enterrados por aquí cerca, ¿verdad? Seguro que no llevó sus cuerpos más allá de los terrenos del orfanato. 

—Entonces ya sabes cuál va a ser tu destino después de esto —inquirió Holbein, en voz ronca, amenazante.

Estuvo a punto de quitarle los calzoncillos de un gesto a Erwin, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y se retorció pataleando para evitarlo. El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero sin poder negar que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la actitud poco infantil del niño.

—Podría averiguar también el motivo por el que hace todo esto —Erwin dijo rápidamente, desviando la atención de lo que Holbein estaba planeado hacer con él.

El señor Holbein se quedó inmóvil. Miró hacia abajo, a la cara del niño y luego carcajeó vilmente. Se inclinó aún más y besó justamente la piel de debajo del ombligo, carente todavía del vello varonil que crece sobre la línea alba. Lo besó allí del mismo modo que lo haría un creyente al besar el suelo por el que pisa un santo. Erwin hizo otro intento por zafarse, pero el agarre que lo sujetaba por las caderas era demasiado fuerte.

—Usted fue un niño infeliz. Los niños atormentados se convierten en adultos atormentados.

El hombre lo volvió a besar en el mismo punto; no se molestó en contestarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir aquella suave piel haciéndose camino entre sus labios.

—Ya veo —continuó diciendo Erwin—. Entonces, ¿quién abusó de usted cuando era niño? ¿Un tío suyo?, ¿un amigo de la familia? No. No parece ser alguien que haya crecido en una familia. Y siendo usted wallista, ¿no será que tal vez fue también un huérfano violentado por alguien perteneciente al Culto?

El hombre dejó de besar el bajo vientre de Erwin y quedó muy quieto. Holbein se irguió y su cara palideció súbitamente. Sin darse cuenta, su control sobre Erwin se aflojó. Las manos del adulto se deslizaron fuera de los calzoncillos del pequeño, y este aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse sutilmente y quedar de pie, a una distancia prudente. La planta de los calcetines blancos, prístinos, de Erwin quedaron oscurecidas debido a la suciedad con que se describía el suelo del almacén. Erwin permaneció sereno, casi somnoliento, pero el brillo audaz en sus grandes ojos azules daba la sensación de que permanecía en estado de alerta.

Mike, quien vio la escena, no dudó de que estaba ante un lobo. Y Erwin era uno especialmente temerario: había sido capaz de hacer frente y amedrentar a un ser monstruoso y sin escrúpulos como el señor Holbein. Sin emplear violencia ni amenazas. Sólo haciendo uso de un puñado de palabras, Erwin había conseguido frenarlo y convertirlo en un amasijo de carne abrumado por los recuerdos.  

—Ya le había dicho que podía averiguarlo. —Erwin elaboró una media sonrisa.

Aparte de ser una curiosa mezcla entre lo inofensivo y lo peligroso, también Mike pudo comprobar que Erwin poseía buenos reflejos y tenerlos fue una buena cosa. Si hubiera actuado un segundo más tarde, el golpe propinado por el señor Holbein le hubiera causado un daño significativo en el rostro. Mike quedó en cuclillas, esperando a que el chico le diera alguna señal, alguna mirada que pidiera ayuda. Tal vez entre los dos podían hacer frente a aquel hombre. Sin embargo, Erwin no hizo el menor caso de su presencia; no miró en ningún momento hacia las cajas donde permanecía escondido.

Erwin se mantenía en calma. Sus labios, en cambio, estaban curvados creando una sonrisa completa, fría y dura, sutilmente traviesa y agudizada esta por sus espesas cejas de un rubio más opaco. Sorprendió a Mike al ver que podía permanecer tan completamente imperturbable después de evitar el furioso puño del hombre. Su cabello rubio quedó completamente revuelto; había dejado de estar meticulosamente peinado con aquella raya a un lado y echado para atrás. En su piel lechosa se vio reflejado el tono dorado que desprendía la luz de la lamparilla, que era la única fuente de luz que iluminaba el interior, dejando un mar de penumbras más allá de su fulgor tintineante y débil.

—Así que fue un wallista quien abusó de usted cuando era niño. Imagino que era un niño  _especial,_ ¿verdad? Un niño _elegido_. —Los ojos de Erwin ahora brillaban duros como el acero. No hubo vulnerabilidad en la exhibición de su mirada aun permaneciendo su rostro en la más parsimoniosa calma—. ¿Qué edad tenía por entonces cuando ingresó en el Culto, niño _elegido_? ¿Tenía menos de diez años cuando fue mandado a Mitras para ser instruido? ¿Fueron muchos los encuentros donde lo humilló y abusó sin su consentimiento?

—¡Cállate, maldito crío!

—Deseó morir del tremendo dolor que sintió. Ese hombre no le mató, pero usted sí lo hizo. Lo mató siendo solo un niño asustado y débil. Nadie sospechó de que el asesinato fuese perpetrado por alguien tan pequeño... e inocente.

—¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!

Erwin se lanzó a la izquierda cayendo contra al suelo a tiempo de evitar otro rápido puño por parte del señor Holbein, quien profirió un grito violento.

Erwin gateó enérgicamente hasta que una mano aferró con fuerza su tobillo izquierdo. Sus uñas se clavaron en el suelo de madera y lo arañaron según era arrastrado. Pataleó para zafarse de aquella mano, pero fue imposible.

—¡Sin embargo, está haciendo lo mismo que él!

—¡Te he dicho que te calles de una puta vez!

El señor Holbein jaló del tobillo con violencia e hizo que Erwin gimiera de dolor. Lo trajo consigo para luego forcejear con él y  ponerse encima al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba la bragueta del pantalón. Estaba cansado del largo prolegómenos que había mantenido con aquel niño; iba a violarlo para luego matarlo de la manera más cruenta posible. Holbein quiso corta la suave y blanca piel de Erwin a tiras hasta hacerle perder la consciencia.

Mike se levantó, entre asustado y frenético, esperando por la maldita mirada de Erwin pidiéndole que actuara. Sin saber por qué, seguía manteniéndose allí, fiel a su palabra, esperando vigilante como un perro de caza esperando la señal del cazador para que vaya a por la liebre. Mike estando de pie quedó visible tras las cajas; sin embargo, el señor Holbein estaba tan cegado de ira en lo que iba a hacer que ni siquiera tuvo noción de su silenciosa presencia. Mike quedó sobrecogido viendo cómo Erwin forcejaba con brazos y piernas, deseando zafarse del hombre, en un intento de no ser desnudado del todo, pero sonriendo triunfante según hablaba:

—Ha sido tan obvio saber qué esconde tras todos estos actos repugnantes. —Sonrió Erwin más intensamente incluso después de ser despojado de la única pieza de ropa que protegía su púdica desnudez—.  ¡Usted, maldito miserable, mata porque cree que, en el fondo, tras el terrible pecado de la violación que comete, realiza un acto de fe a favor de sus víctimas acabando con sus vidas! ¡Eso es justamente lo que hubiera deseado que hiciese aquel wallista con usted las veces que fue abusado en contra de su voluntad!

Silencio. No hubo más forcejeo. Solo hubo un denso y espeso silencio que se propagó por entre las paredes del almacén, lenta y purulentamente, como lo haría una enfermedad contagiosa.

Y, de pronto, emergió el sonido de unos sollozos.

El señor Holbein había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, aún con aquel niño que seguía mirándolo en actitud serena, y todavía apresado entre sus piernas.

—Oh, santo cielo, santo cielo... —balbuceó una y otra vez el señor Holbein, sin dejar de sollozar entre lágrimas. Había cubierto su rostro con las manos.

De pronto, se escucharon fuertes golpes contra la puerta del almacén. Holbein la había cerrado con llave tras sus llegada y las voces de los trabajadores que vivían en el edificio secundario del orfanato eran audibles tras la misma.

Erwin se deshizo como pudo de la prisión del cuerpo del señor Holbein y se alejó gateando. Mike fue a su encuentro, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie con dificultad debido al dolor de su tobillo herido.

—Este no es tu lugar —dijo Erwin, mirándolo, y únicamente con aquel par de calcetines puestos—. Será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que te vean.

Mike recordó las palabras dichas por Erwin en su sueño. Le alivió darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de su sueño, el verdadero Erwin no olía a muerto, sino que seguía impregnado en él una total ausencia de olor propio. Sin embargo, en Erwin ahora persistía los rasgos del olor que caracterizaba al señor Holbein al haber estado tan cerca de él, cosa que disgustó profundamente a Mike.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —pregunto Mike, entre asustado y nervioso. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes —respondió Erwin, con la misma sonrisa amable que le brindó en el comedor. Su respiración aleteaba irregular—. Todo irá bien. Ahora sal de aquí, rápido.

Tal vez Holbein no se había dado cuenta, pero siendo visto Erwin tan de cerca, Mike dedujo sin problema que temblaba. Temblaba del mismo modo que haría un niño en esa situación desesperada. Le temblaban las manos, las cuales Erwin intentó ocultar colocándolas tras su espalda. 

Mike asintió y, sin más dilación, corrió hacia la ventana por la cual saltó sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo hizo justo a tiempo porque en ese instante los trabajadores habían podía echar la puerta abajo y ver la escena que guardaba el almacén. No dejó de correr protegido por la oscuridad de la noche; debía de llegar antes de que la noticia llegara a oídos de los supervisores que dormían en el edificio principal.

Mike se preguntó qué era lo que mantenía con tanta fuerza la llama de la vida de aquel niño de diez años.

 

 

* * *

 

NOTAS

[ 1 ] Curiosamente, uno los pocos nombres judeocristianos, de fuerte carácter religioso que aparecen en el manga es el de Mike Zacharias. Etimológicamente hablando, 'Mike’ es una derivación anglosajona del nombre 'Miguel'. En este caso, hace referencia al arcángel Miguel: el que lucha contra el Mal. Es el arcángel guerrero. Por si alguien no está metido en temas relacionados con la iconografía religiosa y el mundo esotérico, de los cinco sentidos y los cinco arcángeles principales, el arcángel Miguel simboliza el del _olfato_. Podría estar hablando horas y horas sobre el sentido tan importante de la simbología de los nombres que aparecen a lo largo del manga.

[ 2 ] Me he permitido la libertad de describir físicamente a Nanaba como un _ángel_ porque fue el primer pensamiento que tuve cuando apareció en el anime, que fue casi como un flechazo. Tuve que recapacitar durante unos segundos porque no estaba segura si era Nanaba y, oh, caí en el amor al darme cuenta de que sí era. Creo que Nanaba es, con un amplio margen de diferencia, uno de los personajes físicamente más hermosos de todo el manga. También me he tomado toda la libertad del mundo para expresar lo que creo que Isayama quiso hacer de Nanaba; un personaje transexual (voz agravada, único de pelo corto y rapado, físico trabajado que recuerda más a un hermoso joven imberbe, su trato en japonés en género neutro y, sobre todo, la  intención total de Isayama de querer ocultar celosamente el género de Nanaba... hasta que tuvo que decir que era una mujer para que la puritanísima moral japonesa durmiera tranquila por las noches).  

A diferencia de Hänge, que definiría más como una persona no binaria _agénero_ , Nanaba en mi opinión se identifica mejor con la ambigua y _helénica_ visión de la transexualidad andrógina, cuasi angelical, que me resultó especialmente hermosa, bien tratada, y sobre todo, respetable en el manga. Poco común en los mangas japoneses. Me permitiré el lujo de poder tratar la transexualidad de Nanaba en mi fic sin tener pelos en la lengua, y sin temor a la censura japonesa xD.

[ 3 ] La escena del almacén fue realmente dura para mí a la hora de plasmarla. Este resultado fue el fruto de un tercer borrador. 

 

 

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier aportación o palabras agradables en forma de comentarios serán más que bienvenidas.

 

 


End file.
